Will Love Ever Find Us?
by taytay3
Summary: Ally Dawson is a normal girl with a normal life until she finds out she has to move again all the way to Miami,Florida. She meets Marino high's golden boy of the school Austin Moon will things turn out for the better or the worse?
1. Chapter 1

Will Love Ever Find Us?

Ally's POV

"Do we have to move dad?" I asked putting my boxes in the back of the car. "Yes sweetie, Florida will be a good place to live you'll meet new people, go to a new school." My dad said rambling on about how this is a great experience. "You're kidding me right? I don't want to be the new girl again dad I thought this was going to be our last and final move." I said putting a hand on my hip frustrated with his positive attitude about all of this. "What if people don't like me dad then what am I going to do."

"Honey that is not going to happen I don't see any reason to why you're being so irrational about all of this." My dad said putting the final box inside the back trunk. I couldn't believe we were moving already I've only been here for what? 4 years and my dad is already moving so he can get away from this place? I huffed and went back inside to go grab a jar of pickles. Pickles seemed to help me when I was going through hard times and plus who doesn't like pickles? I slowly chewed my pickle trying to make the time slow down but to the unkindness of time I had to pick up the rest of my things and say goodbye to the house I had grown so fond to.

The 4 days it took to get to Florida was pretty hectic in my case. We kept on stopping because dad thought he saw a diner that had wanton soup on the menu. Did I mention he's addicted to that? Probably not but that's beside the point. We finally arrived at Miami and I've got to say this place isn't as bad as I thought it would be, actually it seemed a bit intriguing. We pulled up into the driveway coming to a sudden halt that made the car squeak. "Maybe we should get a new car dad this one is a bit. Old." I said. "Oh this old thing is a beauty Ally-gator and we are not getting rid of it." My dad said sternly. I rolled my eyes and got out of the car making my way to the back trunk to get out my bags. I looked up at the house and sighed as I rolled my bags up to the pavement. "Here goes nothing."


	2. Chapter 2

Will Love Ever Find Us?

Ally's POV

My dad came up behind me and put the keys in the lock and unlocked the door. I gasped at the sight dropping my bags at the side of the door, as I ran inside admiring the sight. The walls were white with dim lights reflecting off the walls making the room shine like stars. I walked into the main living room and I squealed everything seemed so perfect in this room. There was a golden chandelier in the middle of the room making it stand out more than anything in the whole entire house. "How do you like the house Ally-gator?" my dad asked entering the main living room. "It's absolutely perfect in every way."

"I knew you would like it Ally-gator, go check out your room and next time don't drop your bags on the floor." My dad said heading back towards the front of the house. I walked slowly out of the living room and made my way up the stairs smiling to myself. I looked around for a room that could possibly be mine. I entered one of the rooms and my eyes grew wide. The room was a perfect blue color with a tan colored rug. The bed was perfectly made and there was a vanity in the corner. Could life get any better?!

As a matter of fact, it just did. I looked in the left corner to realize there was a grand white piano. I walked over to it and ran my hands across the keys playing a soft C major. It sounded elegant and beautiful just like everything in this house is just purely. Elegant. "Ally! Get the rest of your stuff out of the car I'm not your assistant." My dad yelled from downstairs. I smiled and ran downstairs to get the rest of my stuff out of the back of the car. I struggled to get some of my stuff up the stairs but finally managed to get it through the doorway. I passed out on the bed a little worn out. I looked up at the ceiling just overwhelmed by everything maybe things will get better, won't it?


	3. Chapter 3

Will Love Ever Find Us?

Austin's POV

"Austin wait up!" I turned around to see one of my buddies Dallas trying to catch up with me. "Hey bro, what's up?" "Nothing really, aye did you hear about what happened to Cassidy at her locker this morning?" Dallas said. "Yeah she got in a fight with Tilly Thompson." I said opening my locker. Ah, Tilly Thompson the little freak of nature who got out of her cage. I dated that psycho in 7th grade, worst mistake of my entire reputation. She was too clingy as usual and she just was a bit strange always asking me what I was up to or what I was doing the next weekend. Creepy right? "Any way's coming to Trent's party everyone's invited." Dallas said getting a couple flirtatious looks from the girls who passed us.

"Yeah of course man I wouldn't miss it for the world." I grabbed my bags and bumped into a person making all my stuff fall on the ground. "What the heck was that!?" I screamed at the person who was trying to get up. She looked up at me and I froze. She was completely beautiful she had long brown chocolate hair with big brown eyes and pink bubble gum lips. "I am so sorry, I didn't see where I was going." She apologized and picked up her things. "Well you should be." I said. "Um, excuse me?" she asked with a bit of hurt on her face. "You heard me." I said slamming my locker shut. I stepped on her paper and walked away with Dallas right by my side. "What a loser." Dallas said smirking.

Ally's POV

I continued to pick up my papers which were completely scattered. Day 1: complete and utter disaster. I neatly ordered my papers and looked at my schedule, next class was honors algebra with Mr. Ferguson room 121. I walked down the long hallway looking at the numbers on top of the door. "124, 123, 122.." I found the room finally and opened the door just as the second bell rang throughout the school. Suddenly I felt a whole lot of eyes on me as I turned away from the door to face the class. I walked up to the front and the teacher stopped me before I could head for the seat in the back. "Your late." He said sternly. "Y-yes I know that, it's just that I'm the new stud-. " "I don't want to hear it go take a seat." He said returning back to the board to write down notes. I made my way to the back and slumped down in my seat. Today was going to be longer than I thought it would be.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Hey guys so just a little shout out! I hope you guys are loving the story I'm new in this area and so I'm just trying to get used to all the new stuff! Remember to leave a review I love to hear comments! negative one's it will definitely help me improve on my writing skills!:) this chapter is just going to be about how I do my writing and stuff. Ok so I know I promised you a lot of auslly and we will be getting to that I promise! But for now its just the beginning of the story I have so many ideas on how far this story can go As usual Ally will be songwriting blahblahblah but I myself am also a songwriter so im going to use some of my songs in some of the chapters if you don't mind I hope no one will steal them!:P So in all I will be updating every day after school and on the weekends if you review on one my stories I will give you an awesome shout out and if you have any questions or idea's I would be happy to answer them and work it out for the story. I love suprises! Anyways make sure you review!:)

-Taylor


	5. Chapter 5

Will Love Ever Find Us?

Ally's POV

"Ok class listen up! For your first assignment you will be doing a partner project with one of your classmates." Mr. Ferguson literally yelled at the class. He handed out a sheet of paper to everyone in the classroom. "Ok class your partners will be. Dallas and Tilly, Regina and Logan, Trish and Mark, Austin and Ally.." he said. I did a double take for a moment. Wait what!? I looked to my left to see Austin smirking at me and glared at him. I have to be partners with that egotistic jerk, can my day get any worse. "Your job is to make a pie chart of how many students are in the school all together. I know this may seem easy but trust me it is not as easy as it looks you all have the rest of class to talk about your project you may begin." Mr. Ferguson said returning to his desk. Austin slide closer to me and I scooted my chair away from his. "What's wrong freak can't take being this close to someone as hot as me?" he said doing that little smirk of his. Oh how I wished I could slap that look off his face just once. "No, can we just start the project I need to get an A on this." I started to flip through my textbook for some helpful suggestions.

As I was flipping through the pages Austin was vigorously tapping the table with his pencil. I decided to ignore it at first but the constant beating made me lose my mind. "Can you stop?" I asked a bit annoyed that he wasn't even helping with the project. He continued to tap the pencil faster, I just couldn't help it. I grabbed that stupid little pencil out of his hands and snapped it in half dropping it on the floor. "What the heck you freak that was my only pencil!" he whisper yelled at me. "Well you can buy a new one." I said getting the last word. "What did you just say to me?" he said gritting his teeth. "You heard me." I said repeating his statement he said earlier. Oh the irony I felt at the moment, the bell finally rung and I grabbed all my things walking out of the room to see a speechless Austin still in his seat. "Girl got sass." I overheard Dallas' comment to Austin.

Author's Note- Thanks to everyone! And a special shout out to CookieHamster your stories are AMAZING. Thnks for all the support keep up the reviews!:) (I do not own Austin and Ally only the plot)

-Taylor


	6. Chapter 6

Will Love Ever Find Us?

Austin's POV

"Oh just shut up Centino." I said glaring at him. "What's wrong Moon? Are you mad a girl just told you off?" Dallas said emphasizing the word "girl." I got up out of my seat realizing I've been sitting there for the past 5 minutes. "Come on we've got to get to lunch." I walked out of the classroom with Dallas still thinking about that stupid Ally chick. Who the heck does she think she is? Does she even know who she's talking to!? I let out a sigh of frustration as I entered the cafeteria room. "Baby!" I heard someone yell. I turned around to see my girlfriend Cassidy, did I mention she's the captain of the cheerleading squad? Hot right? She ran into my arms and I hugged her tightly lifting her off the ground a bit. Cassidy and I have been together for 3 months and things are going perfect as usual. "So, did you hear about that stupid witch Tilly telling me off this morning? I was so ticked with her how she dare even talk to me like that! And ..." Cassidy just kept talking about her mornings as usual. She only ever talks about herself and that's basically what we always talk about at lunch. As I was blocking out her irrational topic about how her makeup got messed up this morning, my eyes scanned the cafeteria room looking for that Ally girl. I looked at the empty table near the door and there was the little brat.

Ally's POV

I quietly sat down at an empty table and began to eat my lunch. The only good thing about this food was the fruit cup so I decided to eat that instead of everything else on my tray. "Hey Dawson." I heard from behind me. Of course I knew that voice, I could feel his little smirk forming on his lips. "What do you want Austin." I said with as much venom as possible. "I want an apology." He said loud enough for the whole cafeteria to hear. I turned around in my seat to face the blondie, to my luck he was surrounded by his little posse of boys and (of course) girls. "Oh so this is the pathetic freak you were talking about." A guy with black hair and a school jersey jacket said staring at me. "Yeah that little back talking freak." Austin said, his eyes meeting mine. "Ugh that little creep! You apologize to him right now." A girl with dirty blonde hair said to me putting a hand on her hips. "But I didn't do anything." I said trying to find a way out of this. "That's a bunch of bull." Dallas said shaking his head at me. "I'm not apologizing and that's final." I said standing my ground. "Big mistake." Austin said. He reached over and grabbed my milk carton pouring it all over me, shaking the carton until its last drop. I looked up at him and he was laughing at me and soon the whole cafeteria joined on it with him. I felt the tears start to sting my eyes and I ran out of the cafeteria trying to find the restroom. I ran down the hallway and found the bathroom entering it I went to the sink and splashed my face with warm water. I looked like a complete disaster, my light makeup smeared all over my face and my lip stick left a small smudge at the corner of my lip. I started to feel the tears fall from my eyes. I thought this would be good a change a new start, but nothing is ever good in my life. I tried to clean up the rest of my face, it wasn't the best but it was alright I guess.

Austin's POV

"Did you see the look on her ugly face when Austin poured that milk on her?" Trent said laughing hysterically. By then everyone was holding their stomach's to contain their laughter. "What's so funny?" Dez my best friend said putting his tray on the table and taking a seat right next to me. "Did you not even see what just happened over there?" Cassidy said trying to drink her soda but gave in to sudden laughter. "I guess not." Dez said giving me the what-the-heck-are-they-laughing-about look. I just shook my head and sighed. They were acting like someone jumped off a cliff and it was funny. It wasn't all that funny it happened like 10 minutes ago and they are still acting like lunatics. "Austin poured her carton of milk all over her and she ran off like a little baby!" Jake said pounding the table with his fist. "Ok guys you can stop laughing now it's over geez." I said as their laughter died down a couple notches. I ate the rest of my lunch in peace as they were having small talk around the table. "You poured milk on the new girl on her first day?! That's just messed up Austin." Dez whisper yelled at me. "Well when you put it that way, you make it sound bad." "Darn it Austin, that's because it is bad! You can't show any sympathy towards anybody these days?!" Dez's voice started to rise. "Ok Dez chill she got what she deserved." I said continuing to drink my soda. "Yeah that's what you always say..." I heard Dez say under his breath.

Author's Note: OK, so I hope you liked this chapter I know it's a bit long but I wanted it to be longer this time! Now I totally need you guys help on another new story, I can't think of any new idea's I think my creativity is burning out lol :) so if you have any ideas for a story I would love to hear it! It would be extremely helpful thanks!:)

-Taylor:)


	7. Chapter 7

Will Love Ever Find Us?

Ally's POV

The bell finally rung for the end of school, I quickly picked up my books and made a dash for the door. I walked down the hall to my locker grabbing all my textbooks and stuffing it inside my book bag. I slung it over my shoulder and headed for the door. I stepped outside taking in a huge breath of air, it felt like I couldn't breathe in that school. I walked down the path leading to my house, I sighed heavily looking down at the tan colored pavement. I kicked a small pebble around feeling more tears stinging my eyes, I wiped them away not letting it fall.

I ran up the driveway to my house and unlocked the door with my house key. I opened the door and took in the beautiful radiance of the whole entire house. I was still amazed by the whole entire house it's just perfect. I ran into the kitchen putting my hair into a small ponytail. "Dad! I'm home!" I yelled. Still no sound, the house seemed quiet a bit too quiet. I looked on the refrigerator to see a note written in big letters: "Went to a convention won't be home until late tomorrow I love you Ally-gator." I ripped the paper off the fridge and threw it into the trashcan, he's barely ever home anymore. I walked up the stairs to my room throwing my backpack on the bed. I looked at the grand white piano in the corner of the room, I walked over to it and played a C major again loving the way it echoed throughout the room. Suddenly I felt a whole rush of lyrics run through my entire mind. I went over to my dresser scrambling through the whole thing to find my songbook. I finally found it pulling it out I went over to the piano and flipped through my book finding a fresh page to write some lyrics on. I began to softy sing some lyrics to myself to get an idea on the title of the song: "Lost with insecurities, can someone just help me please oh no. Trying to find my way down here, in your mind it's crystal clear what I should do. Why does it make no sense, my heart and souls just a mess without you. Trying to get away from here, the memories won't disappear oh no…" I sung out the last word of the song and smiled. It's a working progress but I think I can make it better, I closed my songbook putting it under the piano bench seat.

Austin's POV

I unlocked the door to my house and threw my backpack to the side. "Mom I'm home!" I yelled walking into the kitchen to see my mom cooking. "Hey sweetie, how was school?" she asked putting a cake in the oven. "It was great as usual, what's the cake for?" I said taking a seat. "Well we've got some new neighbors that just moved in our neighborhood so I thought I'd give them a little present." She said removing her cooking apron. She came over and kissed my forehead. "Mom…" I groaned wiping away her obvious lipstick stain to my head. "Oh don't be such a ninny." She teased at me. "But you young sir are going to take the cake to the new neighbor's house." "But mom…" I whined. She was totally going all out for this stupid neighbor thing it was getting ridiculous. "Don't mom me, you're going to do it understood?" she said waving her spatula all over the place. "Yeah, yeah, yeah I know." I said under my breath. "Excuse me?" she looked at me intensely. "Yes ma'am" I sighed and walked upstairs to my room plopping onto the bed.

Why do I have to do all the work? She's the older one not me! I ran my fingers through my blonde hair and got up looking around the room. "Man, you have got to get a life." I heard someone say at my window. "Dez what are you doing here, we have front door ya know." I said shaking my head at him. "Well duh I know you have a front door but this makes me seem cooler." Dez said taking a bite of his sandwich. "Dude what's up with the sandwich?" I asked. Man he is crazy, more like mad hatter crazy. "I got hungry. Are you jealous it's ok if I make a better sandwich than you." Wow ok, my friend is a bit crazy. "Whatever Dez, you're going to Trent's party this weekend right?" I asked grabbing my electric guitar and strumming a chord. "It's this weekend I thought it was tonight." "Nah, he got grounded for getting a F on his test in bio." I said smiling to myself. I was pretty happy the party was canceled because Trent would talk non-stop about what happened at school today. "Well that's too bad, I've got to go text me?" Dez asked. "Duh of course I will." He nodded and disappeared.

Author's Note- Ok just a little heads up! Those lyrics Ally was singing yup that's my lyrics! Lol:) anyways im starting to make my stories a bit longer just so you guys can be happy:) thanks for all the reviews keep it up!

Cookiehamster- I hope you are liking the story, your stories are absolutely stellar:) thanks for all the positive reviews!

Joyjoybabii- Thanks for the review! And I took your advice on making the story longer and it actually paid off! Thanks for the good review and your stories are AMAZING:)

-Taylor:)


	8. Chapter 8

Will Love Ever Find Us?

Austin's POV

"Austin the cake is done!" I heard my mom yell from downstairs. I grabbed my blue high tops and quickly put them on running downstairs. "Ok let's get this over with." I said rubbing my hands together and grabbing the cake off the table. "Hey be careful with that, now I want you to be on your best behavior show your manners." She said fixing my collar on my shirt. I lightly brushed her hand off my shoulder. "Mom I'm almost 17 don't treat me like a baby." I said smiling at her. She smiled back and I walked out the door balancing the cake. "Ok 3 houses down…" I quietly said to myself. I passed two houses down to the right and finally found the house it looked pretty nice and decent. I walked up to the door and rang the doorbell 2 times just in case.

Ally's POV

I was working on my project for algebra when I heard the doorbell ring. I got off the bed and made my way down the stairs. I looked in the mirror real quick to see if I looked alright but that's all I'll ever look like…alright. I sighed and went over to the door, I opened it and my eyes went wide. "Austin?" I said, my eyes still wide with complete shock. He looked at me then looked down then looked back up at me. "Freak?!" he said his eyes going wide as well. "I have a name you know." I said getting a bit annoyed. "Yeah sure, here's your um…cake." He said scratching the back of his neck. I looked at him like he was crazy, I'm probably dreaming about this. "Why?" I asked raising an eyebrow. "I swear I had nothing to do with this it was my mom's idea, I would never bake a cake for the freak." He said giving me a dirty look. "Well tell your mom I said thank you, now go away." I said slamming the door on his face. I was just on my way to the kitchen when the doorbell rang again. I opened it and saw Austin standing there, hands in his pocket. "Can I help you?" I asked putting a hand on my hip.

"No, but I still want an apology." He said and I stared at him in pure shock. "Ha! You think I'm going to apologize to an egotistic jerk who can't get his act straight!" I rolled my eyes and tried to close the door but he jammed it with his foot. "Now you listen up, you don't have any right to talk to me like this. Do you know who I am?" "Well of course I know who you are, you're an egotistic big-headed jerk who needs to leave me alone!" I screamed at him. He was taken aback and stepped backwards out of my doorway. I took that opportunity and slammed the door again on his face. That felt really good to get all my anger out I put the cake back on the table and went back upstairs.

Austin's POV

I would have said something back but I was speechless for a moment. I looked into her big brown eyes and saw hurt and anger. I guess I just froze, no one's ever said that to me like ever and to have it coming from her it kind of hurt. But her eyes, I got lost in them it was like looking at an angel. Wait what the heck…? I shook my head and walked down the pavement trying to get her eyes out of my mind. What is going on with me…?

Author's Note- Looks like Austin's in a bind:) Anyways there will be a little Auslly in the next chapter! I know it gets a bit steamy and a lot of drama happens at the school in that chapter I promise!:) Keep up the awesome reviews!

Joyjoybabii- I know it's a bit boring for now but auslly is coming up in the next chapter I promise! Don't worry!:)

Cookiehamster- Thanks so much that really means a lot and I promise a lot of auslly scene's happening!:)


	9. Chapter 9

Will Love Ever Find Us?

Ally's POV (Next morning)

*beep, beep, beep* I slammed down on the alarm clock and groaned. I have to go to school and face Austin…yay. I got out of bed and took a quick shower as soon as I got out I blow dried my hair and flat ironed it. I went through my dresser and got out white skinny jeans with a white topped leather collared shirt slipping on black sandals. I quickly brushed my teeth and grabbed my backpack not feeling the need to eat anything. I ran out of the house locking the door and walking down the path to school.

I walked over to my locker keeping my head down to avoid all the constant stares and rude remarks being thrown at me. I opened my locker and started to put the rest of my books in there closing it shut. "Dawson." I heard someone's voice but it wasn't Austin's. I saw Dallas come up to me, he grabbed my wrist dragging me into a corner. He suddenly pinned me against the wall making me drop my books. "P-please stop." I stuttered beginning to get a bit scared. He looked at me smirking as I struggled against his grip. "Stop fighting me." He said gritting his teeth.

Austin's POV

I was turning the corner to my locker when I heard noises coming from the side of the lockers. I walked over and saw that Dallas was pinning Ally to the wall, I really don't know what happened but my blood started to boil with anger and my fist started to form. I walked over and slammed Dallas into a wall making a loud thud. "What the freak Moon!" he yelled at me, but I didn't care. "Don't you ever touch her again." I threatened with as much venom as possible. He pushed me away and shook his head at me. "What's wrong with you Moon." He said walking away and disappearing. I turned around to see a shocked Ally looking at me with a confused look, soon everyone was looking at me. "What!?" I snapped back at all of them. "Haven't you ever seen a guy beat up his best friend?! Get lost!" I yelled at all of them and they scurried away. I looked at Ally again and she had the word "scared" written all over her expression. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you." I said bending down to help her pick up her things. "Why did you help me?" she asked confused looking at me in the eyes deeply. Suddenly I was lost for words again as she looked into my eyes. "I…um…uh…" I stuttered. "Austy what are you doing with this freak!?" I looked to see Cassidy standing in front of us. When did she get here? She helped me up off the floor and gave Ally a glare. "We need to get to class, we have no time to talk to freak's...right Austy?" I looked at Ally and she looked like she was waiting for the answer. "Right…" I said looking away from Ally and walking away with Cassidy. I screwed up big time.

Author Note's-Ok there was your little Auslly moment! He finally did something for Ally exciting right! Ok well keep up the reviews!:)

Loveshipper-thanks for the amazing reviews, your soo amazing! I hope your liking the story so far!

Joyjoybabii-I hope you liked this little auslly moment they had! Tell me if you have any ideas for anymore auslly moments!:)


	10. Chapter 10

Will Love Ever Find Us?

Ally's POV

That was…strange. I walked back over to my locker, scanning the hallways for any sign of Dallas. I slowly walked down the hallway to my first period which was biology. I finally found the room and walked in to find a seat. I sat down putting my bag on the floor and began reading one of my textbooks. As I was reading the class started to fill with students. I heard all their little remarks like "What a nerd" or "Freak" I decided to block them out until Austin showed up with Cassidy. Just my luck. I looked down at the book, but my eyes just couldn't stay off of Austin I don't know what was edging me on to do this.

Austin's POV

I took my seat at my regular table a couple seats away from Ally. I just couldn't face her over what happened earlier, it would be just too embarrassing. Cassidy took a seat right next to me and gave me a flirtatious smile, which made me a bit sick. She's always giving me these fake cheesy smiles unlike Cassidy's, Ally's smile is genuine and unique. I snapped out of my thoughts and paid attention to the board, copying down the notes the teacher told us to write down. "Ok class you are going to be doing a project with a partner, it will be done at home and it will also be classwork. Your partners are listed on the board you may look now." Are teacher said returning to her paperwork. I went up to the board and looked at the list, holy chizz.

I looked at Ally who was reading her textbook at the moment and I just kept staring at her. "Mrs. Wright? Can we talk?" I asked walking over to my teachers' desk. "Of course Austin what's the problem?" she stacked her papers on the side of her desk and folded her hands. "I really don't think my partner is well suited for me, I'd like to change partners please." I asked as politely as I could. "Sorry Austin but you and Ally have the highest scores in this class together so just to make sure it's equal people are working with people on their level of expertise." She said sympathetically. "I'm sorry Austin." She said returning to her work. I sighed and went to the back to sit next to Ally. "Why are you sitting here?" man is she asking a lot of questions today. "We're partners…again." I said remembering that we were also partners in algebra class together for the class project. "Oh ok." She said shyly. "How about you come to my place and we can work on it together." I asked out of the blue. Man that sounded really desperate oh well. "Oh um ok I guess." She said returning back to her textbook. I let out a sigh and went back to my seat.

Ally's POV

I don't really know why I was being so distanced from Austin. Maybe it's the fact that he poured a carton of milk over me or when he decided to help me when Dallas was about to hurt me. Either way I did not want to get too close to him, all he's going to do is turn his back on me at any moment and I won't let it happen. That was my main objective when it came to anything with Austin. The bell finally rung and I made my way to the door. It was free period so I decided to go to the library to do some research on binomial structures for our science homework aside from the project.

To my dismay Cassidy and her followers had to be at the library at the same time. "Oh look what we have here it's the little freak." Cassidy right in my face. "Can I help you with something?" I said not looking up from the computer screen. She grabbed a chair and sat down staring at me intensely. "Look creep, you better stay away from Austin he is mine. I don't need some pathetic wannabe wanting MY boyfriend." She said with confidence and complete attitude. "Look Cassidy just because we're partners doesn't mean I want him to be mine. I honestly want nothing to do with him so you really have nothing to worry about." I said gathering my books and papers. "Oh I won't have to worry sweetheart because if you even as in touch each other I will ruin you…got it?" she said glaring at me. I nodded and got out of my chair. "Bye freak." She said giggling with her so called "friends". I walked out of the library and shook my head, I'm not going back there anytime soon.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note- Hey everybody I just wanted to get out that I really loved all the reviews I've gotten and it's only the second day I've been on this thing!:) anyways I really hope this story is a success it would mean the world to me to have a ton of reviews on this story! Plus I'm taking a vote on people who would like me to do a Halloween special story of Austin and Ally! I was thinking it could be something like vampires against werewolves thin type thingy lol:) tell me if you like the idea I will need at least 10 votes if you want me to do the Halloween special! Thanks for the support keep up the reviews!:)

-Taylor:)


	12. Chapter 12

Will Love Ever Find Us?

Ally's POV

The bell finally rung for the last period and I grabbed my things. I walked to my locker avoiding eye contact with anyone knowing they would make a negative comment about me. My life is a tragedy waiting to happen isn't it. I opened my locker and grabbed my textbooks putting it into my backpack and slamming it shut. I made my way to the doors and opened it taking another fresh breath of air. I really don't know why I keep holding my breath in that school, I feel locked up in the prison they call a high school. No one treats you with respect or any kindness it's almost depressing to know no one likes you and you haven't done a thing to hurt them in anyway. I sighed as I walked down the path to my house, nothing gold can stay.

Austin's POV

I ran home as fast as I could, throwing my things on the floor. "Austin what are you in a hurry for?" my mom asked coming around the corner. "My science partner Ally is coming over so we can work on our project together." I said feeling a smile tug at my lips. I honestly didn't know why I was so excited she was coming over to see me! I mean…to do our project together because that's what science partners do... "Honey, you never told me we were having guest over! Now I have to clean the whole entire house before she gets here." She said waving her arms all over the place. "Mom chill, she won't mind I promise just vacuum the rug it's not like she's going to observe the whole entire house." I said laughing at her. She can take things out of proportion sometimes, guess it runs in the family.

I kissed my mom's cheek and scurried up the stairs into my room. I took off my high tops and my shirt throwing it on the floor. I walked into my bathroom flexing my muscles, dang I am a sexy beast. I smiled at myself and went to my dresser tossing shirts on the ground to find the perfect fit. I looked through my dresser pulling out every shirt. "No, no, no that's too ugly, too small, ugh…too black." I kept throwing shirts on the floor and soon I ended up with a huge pile of clothes on the floor. "Wow talk about fashion diva." I heard a voice say through the window. "Dez, what are you doing here?" I said putting some of my shirts into my dresser and folding them neatly. "I'm here to help!" he said jumping into my room. "Dude, I think I know how to dress myself." I said continuing to fold my clothes. "Who's the special lady?" Dez said in a sing-song voice. "It's no one Dez." I said getting a bit annoyed with his accusation. "Can't a guy just get dressed properly whenever he feels like it?" I said sitting on my bed. "No…no he can't." Dez said putting a hand on my shoulder. I let out a small chuckle and sighed. "Ok, it's just Ally is coming over and I want to be on my best behavior. I'm not really a jerk and I want to prove that to her." I said. "Wow, that's deep dude real deep. Ok well you'll need to wear this and this. You want to look casual like you just threw on anything but also look sharp at the same time." Dez said throwing a purple collared shirt with a white tank, dark blue jeans and blue high tops. "Wow Dez, you know what I just realized?" I said smiling with amazement. "That I am an amazing best buddy and I can stay here?" he said his eyes shining with joy. "Yes and no, now get out." I said pointing to the window. He hung his head and opened the window leaving the house.

Author's Note- Thank you guys for the amazing reviews keep it up! Thanks for all the positive comments, this chapter has a bit of humor in the end so I hope you guys like it a lot! And keep up the votes for the Halloween story I need at least 10 votes so comment for a vote on chapter 11-12 so I can know who wants that story to be posted!

Cookiehamster- thanks for all your comments without them I don't think I'd be continuing this story thanks for the support!

Joyjoybabii- your comments are just amazing I love all your support for my stories it really makes me happy you like it so far:)


	13. Chapter 13

Will Love Ever Find Us?

Austin's POV

After Dez left I put on the outfit Dez picked out for me and brushed my teeth using tons of scope for fresh breath. I combed my hair making sure it was perfect at every tip, finally I sprayed on some Axe cologne just to touch it up a bit. I looked in the mirror and smiled wow I am hot. I really don't understand why Ally hate's me so much but that's all going to change today and I'm going to make sure of that. The doorbell interrupted my thoughts and I ran downstairs taking a huge breath of air. Here goes nothing. I opened the door and there she was holding her textbooks and book bag. "H-hey Ally." I said stuttering, stupid nervousness. "Hey Austin." She said looking down. "Uh, come on in."

Ally's POV

I stepped into the house and man did it stand out. The walls were a tan color and a chandelier hung in the middle of the room illuminating the whole place. It was absolutely beautiful it was basically the whole description of the word perfect. "My mom's in the kitchen wait right here." He walked into a room and I just stood there quietly. This was a bit awkward, I've never really been over to a boy's house before unless my cousin counts. "You must be Ally!" I turned around to see a blonde haired woman with brown eyes come over to me and give me a hug. I awkwardly hugged her back surprised by her action.

"I'm so sorry I'm a hugger!" she said smiling at me. "Oh it's fine Mrs. Moon." I said shyly. "Oh call me Mimi, it's such a pleasure to meet you." She said sweetly. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you too." I said politely. I don't even know how Austin is related to her, she's so sweet and caring and Austin is so…well Austin. "Well if you guys need any snacks I made some pizza and some cookies if you get a bit hungry." She said smiling at the both of us. "Ok mom we know." Austin said staring at his mom. She gave him a nod and left us alone in the room. "Ok so let's go." He said running up the stairs. I followed him and we walked down the hall to his room. I walked in and I was a bit taken back, his room was a dark blue color with music notes all over the room. He must really like music because he had an electric guitar in the corner of his room and a keyboard right next to his dresser. "Ready to get started?" he asked sitting on the floor. "Yup." I said sitting on the floor next to him. "Ok so basically what we have to do for our science project is make a picture of a binomial structure showing the food chain." I said pulling out a small board for our project. "Why is the board that small?" he asked cocking an eyebrow. "Well a food chain is not that big. I already printed out pictures and they are pretty small so I decided to get a small board to make it easier for us." I said smiling. "Ok." He said going over to a drawer. He pulled out some scissors and a glue bottle. "If we're going to put pictures we are going to need these." He handed me safety scissor and a glue bottle. We started to cut out the pictures and glue them to the board.

Austin's POV

I was gluing the pictures until I accidentally squirted some glue on Ally's shirt. She looked up at me and glared. "Austin this was my favorite shirt." She whined. Then she looked at me wickedly. "What…?" I asked tilting my head. She suddenly squirted her glue bottle all over my shirt and screamed. "Oh my gosh…did you just scream like a little girl?" she asked me smirking. "Pff…no." I scoffed. She squirted more glue on my shirt and I just shook my head at her. "Big mistake princess." I said getting up. Her eyes went wide as she tried to crawl to the door, but I grabbed her by her foot and dragged her back. She started to laugh as I pulled on her ankle lightly. Her foot kicked my ankle making me fall on top of her, and at the moment our faces were only inches apart. Suddenly all that mattered was her, all the oxygen was taken out of me and I could feel my throat get dry and my body heat up.

She looked into my eyes and I looked into hers. I was completely lost in the entire moment, it was as if the world didn't exist until now. I was leaning in slowly inching up to her face. *ring ring ring* She broke eye contact with me and slowly slid out from underneath me searching her bag. She opened up her (boring) cell phone and gave me an apologetic smile. "Yeah dad I know I'll be right there." She spoke into the phone. "I'm so sorry Austin but I have to go, my dad just got home from his convention and he wants me ASAP." She said stuffing some of her papers back into her book bag. "It's fine…" I said scratching the back of my neck. Man is it getting hot in here. "Thanks for coming over." I said as she slung her backpack across her shoulder. "It's no problem." She said smiling back at me. My heart skipped a beat as she left the room. She closed the door on the way out and I sat slowly back down on my bed. Something is wrong with me and it's not just physically it's emotionally, and it could only be one thing. Suddenly it hit me like a ton of bricks…I'm in love with Ally Dawson.

Author's Note- Here was the big auslly moment! I hope you liked this chapter, it was real fun to write about! Remember to keep up the reviews for the story!:) and keep voting for the Halloween special:)

-Taylor:)


	14. Chapter 14

Will Love Ever Find Us?

Ally's POV

I thanked Mrs. Moon before I left and gave her a quick hug. I walked out and looked down at the pavement. What happened back there? One minute we were doing our project next minute we were on top of each other and I could have sworn I thought Austin was going to kiss me. Not that I wanted him to because that is against everything I've stood for when it came to Austin. I entered my house and heard some footsteps coming from the kitchen. "Dad?" I yelled. "I'm in here!" he yelled back. I walked into the kitchen to see my dad sitting down at the table reading a newspaper. "Hey dad." I said coming over to give him a hug. "How was the convention?" "Oh you know fun as usual." He said sipping on his drink.

"I'm going to go upstairs." I said leaving him to read his newspaper. I ran into my room and laid my things down right beside my bed. I went over to the piano and felt a bunch of new lyrics start in my mind. But then it would probably be about what happened with me and Austin back at his place. That was almost electrifying when he fell on top of me, I thought I was going to die from our sudden touch. I tried to shake the thought from my mind but it was urging me to put the lyrics on paper. "Well what he never knows won't hurt him." I grabbed my songbook from under the piano bench and opened it to a clear page along with a pencil to write with. I softly began to sing some lyrics to myself: "The world is quiet, the beating of our hearts can spark a riot it's something you can't deny it happens to me all the time. Walking down the same old road, there's something that you'll never know a thousand hearts will fly away tonight…" I quickly jotted down the rest of the lyrics happy with the melody and tune.

Austin's POV (Next Morning)

I entered the school looking for Dez, I just had to tell someone the news and that someone is Dez. Suddenly I saw his read hair floating across the hallway. "Dez!" I yelled across the hallway. He ran over to me, shaking me constantly. "What's wrong are you dying!?" I stared at him in complete shock. "What the heck Dez, we just need to talk." I said trying to make him stop shaking me to life. "Ok, well um Ally came over to my house…and nowIthinkI'minlovewithher." I said really fast. "What?" he asked confused. I let out a sigh and looked him straight in the eye. "I think I'm in love with Ally." I said spacing my words clearly. Dez dropped his textbooks on the ground and his jaw dropped. "Close your mouth, you want to catch flies?" I said walking around him and to my locker. "Austin I'm not saying this isn't bad but it isn't good either." He said and I continued to put my books in my locker. "What's not good about liking Ally." I said nonchalantly. "Liking who?" I turned around to see Cassidy and my eyes went wide. "H-hey Cass." I said stuttering wildly. "We were talking about how I liked zaliens 3 last night." I said lying to her. Lying is totally not my thing, mostly because I'm horrible at it. "Oh ok, well Austy we need to get to class." She grabbed my hand leading me down the hallway. I looked back at Dez and he just shrugged, I can't believe I forgot about Cassidy…this is not good…not good at all.

Author's note- I know there's no Auslly in this one but it's mostly giving you a view about how they felt after their little auslly moment! I can't believe he forgot Cassidy uh oh:P anyways keep up your reviews I would really love to hear them don't be shy!:) I think this chapter is a bit short but the next one's won't be as short I promise!:)

Joyjoybabii-I hoped you liked the auslly moment as much as I did!:)


	15. Chapter 15

Will Love Ever Find Us?

Author's Note- I forgot to mention that my lyrics were in the last chapter oops! Anyways yeah…wow I have nothing else to say ok on with the story!:)

Ally's POV

I entered the prison called high school, and walked to my locker avoiding any contact with the other students. I don't know why they were still talking about what happened in the lunch room 3 days ago I thought the stupid gossip would stop. Anyways I opened my locker and a ton of notes tumbled out of it. I looked to the left and right wondering who could've done this without a teacher seeing this. I picked up the note and opened it slowly. I gasped loudly and I could feel tears start to sting my eyes.

Austin's POV

I was in class and the tardy bell rang, where the heck is Ally? She's normally the first one in this class. I looked to my right to see Dallas smirking at the door. I scooted over to him and his smirk disappeared. "What did you do." I said under my breath. "Nothing." He said trying to hold back a smile. "Don't you even lie to me. Where is she or I swear you will not live to see the next day." I whispered yelled at him. I gathered my things into my backpack along with my papers. "Is that a threat Moon?" he said smirking at me. "No, that's a promise Centino." I got up out of my seat and made my way to the door. "Mr. Moon what do you think you're doing?" Mr. Ferguson said taking his eyes off the board. Suddenly the whole class was looking directly at me. "I really have to go." I said running out of the room. "Moon!" I heard Mr. Ferguson yell from inside the classroom but I was out of that hallway. I made my way back down the stairs running as fast as I could, bumping into 9th graders who were littler than me. "Sorry!" I yelled back running down the hallway.

I finally found Ally's hallway and walked down it looking for her locker. I turned the corner and saw Ally slouched down against her locker huddling her knees. I went over to her and slid down against the lockers with her. "Ally?" I asked. She lifted her head and my heart broke into a million pieces. Her eyes were a puffy red color and her mascara was running. She looked at me with the most innocent look and handed me a piece of paper. I opened it and my eyes went wide with shock. It said things like: "Go die." Or "You don't belong here". I looked at her and more tears started to form in her eyes. I slid closer to her and hugged her not wanting to let her go. She scooted closer to me as I let her rest her head on my shoulder. I could hear her soft cries and it shattered my heart into pieces, why would someone say these awful things to someone as innocent as her? The world is messed up, this school is messed up. "Shh, Ally don't cry it's going to be ok." She cried even more in my shoulder. I smoothed her chocolate brown hair softly, saying soothing words to calm her down. "Ally, hey Ally look at me." I said, she looked up at me her eyes still on the ground. I tilted her chin so she could look me directly in the eyes. "Are you going to be ok now?" I asked smiling sympathetically.

"I'm fine." She said quietly. But deep down inside I knew she was hurting, I knew she just wanted to run away from all this but she knew she couldn't. I hugged her tightly and she stiffened but gave into the hug. "Thanks Austin." She said getting up off the floor. She helped me up and I looked into her eyes, they were desperately trying to hold back tears. I came closer to her and wiped her tears away with my thumb smiling at her. "It's going to be ok I promise." She nodded and realized our fingers were intertwined together. She pulled her away and I did too, scratching the back of my neck awkwardly. She grabbed her things and smiled at me walking in the other direction. I just wish she would let me love her.

Author's Note- ooooohhhhh big Auslly moment! Thanks for all the review guys keep it up. I love every one of them! You guys are the best honestly it's very true:)

Alexandraandjolieloveauslly- Thanks for the little review!:) I'm really happy you're enjoying this story! Keep up the amazing reviews:)


	16. Chapter 16

Will Love Ever Find Us?

Ally's POV

The day finally ended with the final bell ending school for the week. I grabbed my things and walked out of the classroom still avoiding eye contact with anyone. It's beginning to become a simple habit of life for me at this school to not look anyone in the eye. I made it to my locker without any stupid remarks or comments about me. I quickly grabbed my things and made a dash for the school doors. Suddenly something came out from underneath me making me trip, all my papers flew out of my hand as I hit the floor. "Nice fall, dork." I heard a comment. I looked up to see a couple of Austin's so called "friends" Dallas, Trent, and Jake. "Oh look what we have here." Trent said picking up a brown book. Wait that's my book! I got up and tried to snatch it out of Trent's hand but he passed it to Jake who passed it to Dallas.

"What is this Dawson? You diary?" he said flipping through some of my pages. "Stop!" I yelled trying to grab my book but he tossed it back to Jake. "Ooo, let's read some of this." Jake said teasingly flipping through my book. "Looks like we got a songwriter here." Jake said smirking at me. My eyes went wide with embarrassment, no one makes fun of my songs! I snatched it out of his grip and shoved into back into my book bag. Suddenly Dallas got all up in my face smirking at me. "Feisty one aren't we today?" he said staring at me intensely. "No I just don't have time to be pushed around by complete idiots." I said slinging my backpack over my shoulder.

He grabbed my back pack throwing it into a locker as I tried to exit. "Hey!" I yelled in his face. I was starting to get annoyed with his childish ways. "You're not going anywhere Dawson." He threatened. He grabbed my wrist twisting it around to the back. I winced in pain feeling a sharp pain go through my whole arm. "Let her go." A voice said from behind me. I didn't need to look because I could tell that voice from anywhere. "Oh you again. What do you want Moon." Dallas said with aggravation. "I said let her go, did you hear me the first time or are you naturally deaf as always." Austin said. Dallas went over to Austin releasing his grip on my arm. I let out a sigh of relief and turned to see Austin and Dallas staring at each with so much hatred. "What happened to you Moon, you're turning into a loser." Dallas said as the circled each other. "Some people change, unlike you." He said with so much anger in his voice. It was so hard to tell if it was Austin, his eyes were practically shooting daggers into Dallas. "Do you like the little freak?" Dallas asked out of the blue. He was taken back at the sudden question. "N-no I don't but I will protect her from you." Austin said punching him in the stomach. Dallas fell to his knees holding his stomach and curling on the floor. "Anyone else want a turn?" Austin said pointing to Dallas. Trent and Jake looked at each other and ran down towards the other hallway. Austin smirked and went over to pick up my bag.

Austin's POV

I picked up her bag and handed it to her giving her a small smile. "Thanks again Austin you really didn't have to do this." She said as she slung her bag over her shoulder. "It's fine I really didn't mind." I said giving her a smile. She nodded and made her way towards the school doors. I ran up to her and thought of something we could talk about. "Hey Ally I was wondering if you would like to come over to my house for dinner." I blurted out. Man I hope that didn't come out as an invitation for a date. "It's just my mom said I could invite someone over for dinner and since Dez couldn't come I decided to ask you. Some of my family members are coming over so yeah would you like to come?" I asked feeling my cheeks start to get hot. "Oh yeah sure." She said smiling at me. "That's great be there by 6 see you later." I said. She nodded and we went our separate ways. When she was out of sight, I did my little happy dance with my signature move the "pin drop". Once that was over I smiled the whole way to my house. I can't believe Ally is actually coming over to my house! Again! Can this day get any better? *ring ring ring* my phone went off for text messaging. I slide open my phone and saw a text from Cassidy: Cassidy3- Can't wait for our little date tonight at your house! See you then;): I stopped in my tracks, why do I have to say everything too soon before something bad happens. This is so bad, really bad.

Author's Note-There's the little shock for this chapter! Keep up the reviews and keep voting for the Halloween Austin and Ally special!:)


	17. Chapter 17

Will Love Ever Find Us?

Ally's POV

As I was on my way home I couldn't believe that Austin Moon, the guy that poured milk all over me on my first day of school invited me to his house for dinner. Of course I could understand the reason why he invited me over to his house for the project, but this wow big shocker. I unlocked the door to my house and went into the kitchen to grab an apple to eat. "Hey hun." My dad said walking into the kitchen. "Hey dad, so let me just get to the point." I said quickly. "Um ok?" he said confused. "Ok so this boy name Austin invited me to his house for dinner and his mom is like really sweet and caring so I was wondering if I could go tonight at 6 because I don't think I have anything else to do, unless you want me to do chores or something which I wouldn't mind. But I really want to go I don't really know why I want to its ju-" "Ally!" my dad yelled interrupting my sentence. "What?" I asked. Why did he stop me I was in the middle of an important sentence. "You can go, I don't need a whole speech on it." He said half laughing at the same time. "Thanks dad." I said giving him a quick hug and running out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

I quickly ran into my room, throwing all my things on the floor. I went over to my dresser pulling out some shirts to wear for the dinner. I don't know why I was going all out for this. It was ridiculous almost to think I was trying to look good for this or in other words…Austin. I pulled out a grey blouse with black skinny jeans, I wanted to go casual not all "I'm going on date and I need to look good" type of outfit. I've never been really good at fashionable clothing but I have to say, I am going to rock this outfit. I looked at the clock above my bed, it was 4:35 pm and I had plenty of time to take a shower do my hair and my makeup.

I finished my shower by 4:55 and it took until 5 o'clock to finish blow drying my hair. After that I got my curler and curled my hair at the end of my tips making it a bit bouncy. I then slipped on my black skinny jeans and grey blouse smiling in the mirror, I thought I looked good. Finishing up I put on a bit of lip gloss, not the type that sparkles but just has a color and makes your lips shiny looking. It was 5:40 by the time I finished up everything. I decided to leave a bit early, I didn't really think they would mine if I came a bit early right?

Austin's POV

I put on some cologne for the finishing touch, I wanted to look good for my family especially for Al- I mean Cassidy. I brushed my teeth and popped a mint in my mouth for extra fresh breath. Suddenly the doorbell rang and I slid into my red high tops hoping it would be Ally at the door instead of Cassidy. I ran downstairs and opened to the door and to my luck, there stood Cassidy smiling at me. She ran into my arms hugging me tightly, I hugged her back forcing a smile. "Hey Cass." I said fake smiling at her. "Hey Austy." She said stepping in the house. "I can't wait to meet everyone." She said with excitement. "I can't wait until you leave…" I said under my breath. "What was that?" she asked me smiling. "What? Oh nothing, here lets go meet my mom." I said leading her into the kitchen.

My mom was at the stove mixing things together when I cleared my throat. "Oh hey Austin and this is…?" my mom questioned. "I'm Cassidy, Austin's girlfriend." She said with confident. My mom raised an eyebrow at me and looked back at Cassidy smiling. "Well it's a pleasure to meet you Cassidy." My mom said smiling and returning back to her cooking. "Your mom is really sweet." Cassidy said as I lead her back into the main living room. "Thanks." I said as I put an arm around her shoulder. The doorbell rung and Cassidy and I walked to the front door together. I opened it and I saw Ally smile, but her smile soon disappeared as she looked behind me to see Cassidy.

"What is she doing here?" Cassidy said with attitude. "I…um… I invited her." I stuttered out. Wow why am I so stupid sometimes? "Well I thought I was the only one coming from school." She said gritting her teeth forcing a smile at me. "Look Cass I know you guys don't like each other, but try to get along please for me?" I pleaded as I turned around to face Cassidy. "Ugh fine but I do not want her anywhere near you at all got it?" she demanded. "Ok." I said getting a bit scared. "Come on in Ally." She stepped and her eyes went from Cassidy to me. I just shook my head and she got the signal to not even ask. I led both girls to the kitchen so my mom could see Ally once again. "Ally?!" my mom said putting down her things and running over to her to give her a tight hug.

Ally's POV

Mimi hugged me a bit too tight but I hugged her back anyways. Her hugs are always warming to me. "Hi Mimi." I said with a smile tugging at my lips. It is really hard not to smile around her, she always lights up the room with her personality. "I didn't know you were coming again Ally!" she said starring at Austin. He scratched the back of his neck mouthing a "sorry" to his mom. Mimi gave me a genuine smile and went back to her cooking. I looked at Austin and gave him a look saying, why-didn't-you-tell-her-i-was-coming. He shrugged and I just rolled my eyes getting a smile at him. All the while Cassidy was glaring at me, she grabbed Austin's arm and literally dragged him into the room across from the kitchen.

"I'm taking you guys don't like each other?" Mimi said not taking her eyes of the food. "Nope she honestly thinks I like Austin." I let out a small laugh realizing how ridiculous this conversation was. "Well, do you like him?" she asked stirring food. "I…uh… I really don't know." I said blushing deeply. "You know you can talk to me about anything Ally." She said turning around to look at me. "Yeah I know thanks Mimi that's really sweet of you." I said smiling back. She nodded and went back to cooking. I left the kitchen and went upstairs into Austin's room since Cassidy and him were downstairs in the living room. I opened his door and went over to his bed sitting down I looked around his room. "Do I like him?" I asked myself

Author's Note- ohhh looks like Ally in a conflict against herself! Remember to keep up the amazing reviews I love them all and keep voting for the Halloween Austin and Ally special! I still need your votes!:)

Xxeverxx- thanks for liking my stories I really appreciate all the positive comments!

-Taylor:)


	18. Chapter 18

Will Love Ever Find Us?

Austin's POV

Cassidy and I were on the couch watching some TV. I put my arm around her and started to wonder where Ally went. "Hey Cass I'll be right back." I said getting up off the couch and walking into the kitchen. "Hey mom where's Ally?" I said leaning on the wall. "I think she went upstairs." She said putting some icing on the cake. "Ok thanks and really mom, more cake?" I said letting out a small laugh. "Oh be quiet." She said shooing me away. I walked out of the room and up the stairs opening the door to my room. "Ally?" I said as she popped up from the covers. She looked like she just woke up from a nap. "Did I wake you up?" I whispered as I walked over to her, sitting on the bed. "No I was just resting that's all." She said yawning. She looked so cute when she yawned, it was like a little kitty waking up from a nap. "You were bored weren't you?" I said plainly realizing she didn't look tired when she same in the house. "No…well maybe a little bit." She confessed. "It's ok, I'm really sorry I didn't tell you about Cassidy coming I totally forgot about that." I said nervously. Why was it getting so hard to talk to her?

"Its fine Austin, I really didn't mind. I already know she hates me it's not really a shock." She said putting her hands in her lap. "I can't believe I just invited myself in your bed." She said getting out of the bed. She neatly made the bed fluffing the pillows back up. "Look Austin I think I'm going to go." She said sympathetically smiling at me. "Wait don't go Als." I pleaded. "It's ok Austin I really don't mind going. Obviously Cassidy wants to spend time with you and me being in the way would just be a distraction." She said walking towards the door. I grabbed her wrist making her stop where she was. "Ally please?" I begged her. "I'm sorry Austin." She pulled her wrist out of my grip and opened the door leaving me. Does she not even like me? It's possible. Or maybe she just doesn't want to get to close to me because I might pour milk on her. Yeah that makes tons of sense.

Ally's POV

I gave Mimi one last hug before I left. I felt really disappointed in myself but Cassidy and me in the same house means too much tension. I walked down the pavement to my house feeling a drop of rain land on my head. I started to walk faster so I wouldn't be stuck in the rain. I opened the door to the house and entered, laying the house key on a rack next to the door. I didn't hear any footsteps but I didn't bother to go into the kitchen to check if my dad was home because I knew he wasn't. I ran up the stairs and into my room shutting the door. I walked over to the piano, knowing that this was the only thing that kept me going in life. I got my songbook out of my book bag and opened it up to the song I was working on last night. I started from the middle of verse 1 to work my way up to the chorus: "A thousand hearts will fly away tonight… Electrifying, I think I'm dying it pulls me here and drags me there I don't know you think I'm shining. Your bold, your dare, your true that's why I'm stuck on you so why keep on trying and I won't deny it that you make me Electrifying." I finished the song with F sharp to make the notes come together.

Austin's POV (later that night)

"Bye Aunt Meg, bye Cassidy!" I said smiling as they both left the house. I slammed the door shut letting out a loud sigh. It was pretty hectic when my family got here. My little cousins wanted me to themselves when Cassidy wanted me to herself, I thought about jumping out the window at that moment. Suddenly the house was really quiet and I felt extremely lonely and then I got an idea. "Hey mom is that ok if I go out for a little while?" I asked coming into the kitchen. "Sure sweetie, where you going?" she asked putting the dishes in the sink. "Oh nowhere in particular." I said. "Mmm, ok go ahead be home before 11." She said. I ran out of the kitchen and grabbed my jersey jacket. I closed the door shut and ran all the way down to Ally's house.

I walked up the steps leading to the door and rang the doorbell 2 times. I saw the doorknob move and the door open. There was Ally in a tank top and sweatpants with her chocolate brown hair in a messy bun. How am I not falling for this girl. "Austin?" she said doing a double take. "Yeah I just wanted to come over ya know because well… I really don't know." I said scratching the back of my neck. It's beginning to become a habit whenever I'm around her it really is. "Would you like to come in?" she asked stepping out of the way. I nodded and stepped in. Her house was amazing there was beautiful lighting everywhere you stood from any angle. "Would you like something to eat, there's not much." She said as we walked into the kitchen. "Nah I wanted to just come over and apologize for Cassidy's jealous behavior." I said looking down. "It's ok I expected that attitude to come from her anyway." She said smiling sweetly at me. I think my heart just melted, her smile drives me completely crazy it's a shame she doesn't even know it. "Oh ok." I said awkwardly. We stood there in awkward silence avoiding contact. Suddenly I couldn't take it. "I think I'm going to break up with Cassidy." I blurted out. She looked at me her eyes going wide with shock. "Your joking." She said not believing me. "Nope." I said staring at her. We looked into each other's eyes and we randomly started to laugh. I wiped a tear from my eye as I held my stomach. "I know it's funny I didn't even do it earlier." I said leaning on the counter for support. "It kind of is if you think about it." She said letting out another laugh. "So when is the big scene happening?" she asked grabbing a coke out of the fridge and tossing me one. "I think I should break up with her Monday." I said opening the bottle of coke and taking a sip.

Author's Note- Ok well there's the big scene and the Cassidy break up is a main part of this entire story!:) just a heads up! I know I keep bothering you guys with the Halloween Austin and Ally special but I have to I need to make sure 10 people want that story! So here's basically all you have to do I want all the people who want the Halloween special story to post the word "Halloween" on chapter 4 of Will Love Ever Find us. That way I will know, sorry for the sudden mix up! Keep up the wonderful reviews:)

Guest- I know I keep posting all my stories in like one day. That's a little habit of mine to get things done in like a week even if I post like 50 chapters:) I really hope you are loving my story:) thanks for the positive reviews!

Joyjoybabii- thanks for loving chapter 17 I really loved that chapter too!:) keep up the great reviews!


	19. Chapter 19

Will Love Ever Find Us?

Ally's POV

I grabbed myself my own bottle of coke and took a sip. "Well that isn't bad at least you aren't like some other guys who pretend to be happy around them." I said happily. "Yeah Cassidy is just took fake around me that's all, she gives me the most cheesiest smile I've ever seen." He said holding back a laugh. "Want to go upstairs?" I asked. "Yeah sure." He said following me up the stairs. I opened the door to my room and he looked around the whole place. "Sweet room." he said sitting on my bed. "Yeah I guess so." I can't believe I said that, my room is amazing! "Hey Ally can I talk to you about something ya know…personal?" he asked biting his lip. "Yeah of course, you can talk to me about anything." I said sweetly. I can't believe Austin Moon wanted to talk to me about something personal.

Austin's POV

I really didn't know how to tell her I liked her, so I just used an excuse to get out of telling her I liked her myself. "Well there's this girl I like at school her. She's absolutely beautiful inside and out. She makes me feel, well it's just I can't really describe it." I said lost for more words to say. "Wow sounds like you really like this girl." She said taking a sip of her coke and putting it on her desk. If only she knew. "I do, I'm falling for her every minute of every day and I don't know what to do about it." I said pouring out every emotion I've been feeling about her.

I just wish Ally knew how much she means to me and she's only been here for a week. I want Ally to know the real me, not the egotistic jerk I used to be. "Well maybe you should tell her how you feel." She said looking me deeply in the eyes. "I know but she just won't let me love her." I said feeling sad all of a sudden. It's true, Ally only sees me as a jerk I'd be lucky enough to be considered as a friend to her. She won't let me love her and I can fully understand why, but I am determined to become friends with her even if I lose friends in the process. "Then become friends with her, get to know her more some girls are just really shy." She said putting a hand on mine. A little a spark went through my whole arm and I pulled back. She starred at me like I was crazy but I just looked down. "Thanks for helping Als." I said smiling at her as I got up off the bed. "Anytime." She said as we both got up off the bed and went downstairs. We went towards the door and she opened it for me, as I stepped out I turned around to face her. Ok if I need to get to know her I need to take that risk it's either now or never. "Ally?" I asked feeling my throat get dry. "Would you like to hang out tomorrow with me?" I asked suddenly taking back everything. She bit her lip and her eyes wandered thoughtfully. "Sure why not." She said happily. "Great I'll pick you up at 3." I said casually. She smiled and then closed the door. I stood there right in place smiling like an idiot. She said yes, she actually said yes! I shoved my hands in my pocket and walked down the path back to my house. This is the greatest day of my entire life.

Author's Note- I know it's a bit short but it's a school night and I have a test tomorrow for no reason! Ok so this is the last chapter for tonight, I hope you guys enjoyed all them. Keep up the wonderful reviews and keep following me I love followers!:) remember to vote for the Austin and Ally Halloween!:)

-Taylor:)


	20. Chapter 20

Will Love Ever Find Us?

Ally's POV (Next morning)

I got absolutely no sleep last night. I kept replaying the moment when Austin asked me to hang out with him. Seriously he chose me? I was on the couch eating cereal for breakfast at 8 am in the morning when I heard the door open. I laid my bowl on a coffee table and went to the door to see my dad taking off his shoes. "Hey Ally-gator." He said smiling at me. To be honest I was still sad he left me last night without even bothering to tell me. I just smiled back and went to the living room to pour my bowl in the sink. After that I went back upstairs to my room to finish my song. Since I was up all night I decided to write a song and get this, it was a love song. Stupid right? I sat down on the soft piano bench, flipping the pages to the right page.

This song is mostly about how you've gotten over something really bad in your life but I really didn't know why I decided to go with it, yeah sure my life is the practically the meaning of being a loser but I really couldn't help myself this time. The lyrics just came to me in the middle of the night basically urging me to write on a piece of paper. I played in a C major key to begin the song: "I was lost, I am found hear my voice I'm the sound. I'm the crowd, hear my roar flying out to soar. Put me down call me names I don't care what they say I am I, you are you I know I can make it through…I can feel my heart, trying to make it last as long. You feel that rush. Tryin' to make it through, without you oh no...light the path your walking to, step by step I'm right with you. This life is pretty difficult, but sometimes you got to get back up. I'm right here if you need me that's how things will always be..." I finished verse 1 and the main chorus with one last key. Maybe this has something to do with helping Austin last night after all.

Austin's POV

I couldn't sleep last night, the excitement of Ally actually hanging out with me was something I just couldn't keep my mind off of. It felt pretty nice to talk to her about something personal, it was about her but she doesn't know and in a way it makes me depressed. Thinking about how I can't comfort her or love her in anyway at the moment really takes all the life out of me. It was only 9:30 am in the morning and I was in bed staring at the ceiling trying to collect all my thoughts. Suddenly I got an idea, maybe I should write a song that way I could express my feelings. I went over to the corner of my room grabbing my acoustic guitar and sat in my desk chair. I grabbed a piece of paper and jotted down some lyrics off the top of my head. "Sometimes when you talk I don't hear a thing, don't take it wrong. I look at your face and bells start to ring then my mind's gone. If I was a fire you would make me burn, hey ey hey. It doesn't take much for you to break down my gravity you got my heart stuck, stuck on a cloud and I can't speak. If I was a book you'd be every word hey ey hey… twenty five hours every day, I got nothing else better to do than watching the smile light on your face it doesn't get better than you. All that we need is starlit sky and you and you and me, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh it's true I got nothing else better to do…" I strummed my guitar one last time before my lips curved into a smile. "Perfect."

Author's Note- hey guys it's Taylor again! So here is chapter 20! I can't believe I've made 20 chapters in three days, that should go for a record! Anyways just a heads up those lyrics Ally was singing their mine again I really hoped you liked them!:) keep up the amazing reviews and keep voting for the Halloween special on chapter 4!:)

Nothing Else Better To Do- David Archuleta

-Taylor:)


	21. Chapter 21

Author's Note- ok guys just to inform you since it is a school week I might be cutting down on making the Austin and Ally story. Since I posted only one story today I was be posting 3 stories tomorrow just to make it up to you guys, I am so sorry to make you wait it's just school is really tiring. Remember to keep up the great reviews on each story, it really shows me how I'm doing with it. Keep up the amazing votes for the Halloween special on ch. 4:)

-Taylor:)


	22. Chapter 22

Will Love Ever Find Us?

Austin's POV

It was now 1:00 in the afternoon, only 2 more hours until I can go see Ally. I'm so pumped for this. I ran upstairs into my room and slipped on a white tank top along with a blue collared shirt and regular dark blue jeans. I ran inside my bathroom grabbing a comb and some hairspray. What? A guy can't use hairspray when he feels like it? I sprayed some hairspray over my hair just give it some shine and combed it perfectly to its original shape. I looked in the mirror and smiled. "This is going to be perfect." I said loudly. "Honey are you talking to yourself again!?" my mom yelled from downstairs. "Mom!" I groaned in frustration.

Ally's POV

I decided to dress in something casual, we are just hanging out it's not a date. Even though one part of me wanted it to be. I went to my dresser and pulled out a pink floral top with skinny jeans. I laid them on the bed to go take a quick shower and brush my hair. By the time I was out of the shower it was already 2:10, I quickly grabbed my clothes and got my top on along with my skinny jeans. I slipped on my flats and went back into the bathroom grabbing my curler and quickly curled the ends of my hair. I added on some pink bubble gum lip stick and only a tad bit of mascara to my eyes.

I looked into the mirror happy with my fashion choice, it looked completely casual without the need to go overboard. *Ding dong* "He's already here?" I asked myself. Thank goodness I was ready before he got here. I walked down the stairs and opened the door. "Elliot!?" I gasped loudly. Elliot was my ex-boyfriend from my old school back in Maine. "W-what are you doing here?" I said stepping outside with him. "I just wanted to say hi Ally." He said happily. "Well um hi." I said awkwardly. I broke up with him because I saw him kissing my best friend behind my back, it was the worst experience I've ever went through.

Austin's POV

"Hey mom I'm going to hang out with Ally today I'll see you later!" I yelled as I closed the door. I walked down sidewalk with a grin on my face, I am going to make this the best day ever for her. I passed the two houses and saw Ally but what I didn't expect to see was a guy. He had brown hair and was wearing a polo shirt. He looked all classy I suppose, but not as classy as me. I walked up to them and Ally looked at me. "Oh hey Austin." She said with that perfect smile of hers. "Hey Ally you ready to go?" I asked ignoring the brown haired boy. "I'm Elliot." He suddenly said out of the blue. He stuck out his hand for me to shake and I shook it, quickly letting go. "Austin." I said staring at him deeply. I don't know but there was something I just did not like about this kid. Maybe it was because he was too close to Ally or there is something I just don't like about him.

"Austin and I are going to hang out today." Ally said coming towards me. "Oh that's cool Ally-cat." He said winking at her. Ally-cat!? How cheesy is this guy going to get!? And winking at my girl, who the heck does he thinks he is!? I could feel my blood start to boil and my fist form behind my back. I could see her cheeks turn a red color and that just made me lose it. "Ally should we get going?" I asked gritting my teeth. "Yeah Austin let me just grab my things." She said smiling at the both of us and walking quickly back inside the house.

I looked at the pavement steps until suddenly I was being pinned against the house. "Look Austin, Ally is mine." He said with much venom. I knew something was up with him the minute I heard his voice. "What makes you think I want Ally?" I said trying to not let him get to me. "Oh come on I see the way you look at her so just shut it blondie." He said with hatred. "You try anything on Ally I will personally beat you up myself." He said staring me intensely in the eyes. "You jealous Elliot?" I said smirking. "That's none of your business." He said loosening his grip on my shirt. I pushed him off and slammed his against the wall pinning him back. "My turn, now if you in anyway try to get in the way of my friendship with Ally I was tear you to shreds." I yelled in his face with so much anger. "Then Austin, may the best man win Ally's heart." He said with a devious smile playing across his lips. I let him go as I heard footsteps come from the house. Ally stepped outside smiling at the both of us. "Sorry I took so long I couldn't find my wallet." She said sweetly. I smiled back at her and looked at Elliot. "Ready to go Als?" I said saying her nickname I came up with last night. "Ready and we can hang out later next week Elliot I would love to show you around Miami." She said smiling at him. I put my arm around her shoulder as we walked down the steps and to the sidewalk. I looked back at Elliot as he mouthed one last word to me. "Game on."

Author's Note- So here is the big moment! Austin and Elliot in a big fight against Ally! This chapter is the start of so many chapters to come, there's going to be big drama, secrets being revealed and a secret about Austin's past!:) it's going to be amazing!:) I hoped you liked this chapter in my opinion I really liked the end!:) remember to keep up the amazing reviews and the wonderful votes for the Halloween special! For you guys who don't really know what I'm talking about I am going to make a Halloween story based on Austin and Ally in a werewolf type vampire thing. Trust me I won't make it into some twilight story!:P but if you want a Halloween story post on chapter 4 the word "Halloween" so I can know who wants the story I will need at least 10 votes to make the story official. Thanks and keep up the reviews about the story!:)

Cookiehamster- thanks for the wonderful reviews! You are amazing in everyway!:)

-Taylor:)


	23. Chapter 23

Will Love Ever Find Us?

Ally's POV

We walked down the sidewalk slowly hearing the sound of leaves crunch beneath our feet. "So where are we going?" I asked putting my hands in my pockets. "I was thinking we could go to the pier today." He said smiling at me. "You mean the place with rollercoasters…?" I stuttered. I was absolutely terrified of rollercoasters, they say it's exhilarating but it other words they're saying you'll pass out. "Yeah of course, you don't like it?" he asked worry starting show upon his face. "Oh no I love the pier it's just I've really never been a fan of rollercoasters." I said shyly. His eyes went wide with shock. "Well maybe I can change that." he said grabbing my hand. We turned the corner and went towards the gates to the pier.

"You want to play a booth game?" he asked. "Yeah sure." We walked up to the booth and Austin paid him. "Austin you really don't have to pay for me." I said feeling a bit guilty. "Ally chill its ok I really don't mind paying." "Are you sure Austin I can pay." I offered. He gave me a look saying just-let-me-do-it, I let out a small laugh and played the game. It was the one where you had to knock down all three sets of bottles. I threw one and missed, then another one and missed, and then I threw the last one and missed. Man I really do suck at this game.

Austin's POV

I saw the sad look of disappointment on Ally's face it looked like an innocent puppy lost its way home. "Man I really wanted that teddy bear, no wonder coach makes me sit out during a basketball game." She said with disappointment. That just mad me even sadder. I paid the man another 2 dollars and he gave me a ball. I threw a ball at one of the bottles and it knocked down, I threw another one and that went down and then the last one I knocked down with force. The man handed me the big teddy bear and I gave it to Ally. "Aw! Austin you really didn't have to do this for me thank you." She gave me a tight hug that made my heart melt. The things this girl does to me.

We walked down the pier until I heard only my feet moving. I looked back to see Ally staring at the cotton candy swirling in a machine. I chuckled and went back to her. "See anything you like?" I asked smirking. She still kept her eyes on the cotton candy swirling in the machine. I went over to the lady and paid her 5 dollars for 2 pieces of cotton candy. "Thanks." I said walking away. I handed Ally a cotton candy and her eyes lit up like lights. She grabbed my shirt and gave me another tight hug. "Thank you thank you thank you!" she said pulling a piece of cotton candy and putting it in her mouth. "No problem, are you having fun so far?" I asked all of a sudden. "So much this is like the most fun thing I've done since I've gotten to Miami." She said with excitement.

"Really?" I asked a bit surprise. She must have done something other than this that was fun with her family or her dad. We walked down the pier stopping at the Ferris wheel. "Yeah, it's just ever since we got here I've mostly been focused on school and that's it. Plus my dad is always somewhere or at a convention so I never really have gotten to go anywhere because I don't want to be alone." She said popping another piece of candy in her mouth. "Oh." was all I could say. "Want to go on the Ferris wheel?" I asked nicely. "I don't know it looks pretty high." She said staring widely at it. "Oh come just take a chance." I whined. "Pretty please?" I begged bating my eyelashes and giving her the sad puppy look.

Ally's POV

"Ugh, ok fine." I said giving in. The man operating the wheel let us on the ride, telling us to buckle up and stay seated. We sat there patiently until Austin decided to break the silence. "So how are you liking Marino high so far?" he asked turning towards me. "It's not bad beside the fact everyone hates me." I said slightly embarrassed. "Oh forget them they are just jealous." He said. Jealous? Why would anyone at that school be jealous of me, like they said I'm not pretty in any way. "Yeah I guess." I said a bit doubtful. The ferris wheel started to move and soon we were heading for the top. I began to feel a bit light headed as I held tightly on to my cotton candy stick.

"Ally its ok, here" he said holding out his hand. "hold onto my arm." I didn't hesitate to hold on to his arm. I gripped it tightly holding onto it for dear life. I really thought I was going to die as we reached the top, but what I saw was amazing. The sun was going down and the carnival was lighting up with decorative lights everywhere. I gasped in awe as everything was beautiful it was like a rainbow of lights came out of nowhere. As we reached the bottom of the ferris wheel one last time I looked at the lights just to keep a picture in my mind.

We got off and looked around the pier for a place to eat. "You want to Golden Sea?" he asked me sweetly. "Golden Sea? What's that?" I asked. "It's only the most famous restaurant in all of Miami!" he said excitingly. "Ok sure let's go." He grabbed my arm as we made our way to the doors of Golden Sea the restaurant. We entered and I swear I was almost going to pass out. When they say "Golden Sea" they aren't joking about it being a golden sea. Everything was gold from top to bottom and chandeliers hung from every ceiling. "Austin this place looks a bit too fancy or in other words expensive." I said bluntly. "It's ok Ally I got it under control." Yeah, that's what every girl wants to hear. "Hello and welcome to Golden Sea how many people?" the lady behind the desk asked. "Table for two." He said politely.

"Ok come this way." The lady grabbed two menu's as we followed her to the back of the restaurant. "Here we go." She said handing us our menus. "Your waiter will be with you in just a minute." The lady walked away and out of our sight. "Thanks for today Austin." I said looking him in the eye. "Don't thank me, I wanted to do this for you." He said looking at his menu. "Hello I'm Angela and I'll be your waiter tonight." A pretty waitress with long black hair and green ivy eyes said to us. "Any drinks?" she asked getting out her notepad. Austin looked up at her and his eyes went wide. "I…I…" he said stuttering. I felt anger start to boil inside me, was I getting jealous? No way that can't be possible.

"I would like to have the cotton candy drink please." I said suddenly as Austin's gaze on the waitress went away. "Yeah what she's having…" he said dreamily. The waitress stifled a giggle and wrote down our orders on a piece of paper. "Ok I'll be right back with your drinks." She said winking at Austin and smiling at me as she walked away. How disgusting is this place going to get. Austin couldn't take his eyes off the place where Angela used to stand. I snapped my fingers in his face waving my hands up and down trying to get his attention. "Austin!" I yelled as he came back to earth. "What?" he asked like nothing happened. "Nothing…" I can't believe Austin lost his attention off me it's like I wasn't even there. I guess having his attention all day made me only want his attention more.

Austin's POV

The waitress came back with our drinks 10 minutes later. "Here ya go." She said laying our drinks down on the table. I just stared at her, she was so hot. I looked at Ally in the corner of her eyes and her face had a hurt expression. I soon realized what I was doing and I hated myself for it, I was hitting on a girl when Ally was right there. "Thanks." I said not looking the waitress in the eye. "You guys ready to eat?" the waitress asked as Ally sat there still looking at the table. "Actually, we were just about to leave." I said smirking. Ally looked up at me with a confused expression. I took a quick sip of my drink and laid money on the table paying for it and gave the waitress a 5 dollar tip. I grabbed Ally's arm and we ran out of the restaurant laughing as we left. "Austin what the heck?" she said laughing.

"Oh just trust me." I said grabbing her arm as we ran down near the beach. "Why are we here?" she asked confused. I sat down on the cool beach sand looking up at the stars. "Sit with me." I said patting the sand next to me. She sat down right next to me and looked up at the stars. "Aren't they just beautiful?" she asked with awe. "They really are." I said. I looked at her deeply in the eyes and began to lean in slowly. I could feel my heart race and my head spin. She began to lean in closer to me, just a bit closer. *ring ring ring* Ally's jumped up quickly feeling the sound come from her back pocket. "Sorry I have to take this." She said walking over to the ocean. Dang it, I was so close to kissing her so close just a few more inches and we could be kissing on the beach. It was the most ideal plan in the universe and it got ruined by a stupid phone a very annoying, ringy, talkative phone.

"Hey Austin I have to get home." She said sympathetically. "Ok let's go." I said getting off the sand and dusting off the sand on my jeans. We walked back up the stairs to the pier and went for the gate. We turned the corner and were back on the path to her house. "I had a great time today Austin." She said staring me in the eyes. "Me too." I said putting my hands in my pocket. We walked up the stairs to her house and she got out her keys from her pocket. "Thanks for everything you did today for me." She said entering the house. I smiled as she closed the door, I walked slowly down the stairs until I heard the door open again. I turned around to see Ally, she ran up to me and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and ran back into her house. My smile widened as I walked down the stairs putting a hand up to my cheek, best night ever.

Author's Note- ok so this was a huge auslly moment! I hope you guys liked it this has to be my favorite chapter by far:) remember to keep up the great reviews don't be shy to leave a comment because I will always answer back if you have any questions or ideas for the story!:) keep voting (If you haven't voted) for the Halloween Austin and Ally story voting ends on halloween night so get your votes in! all the information for this Halloween ch. Should be in the chapter before this one!:)

-Taylor:)


	24. Chapter 24

Author's Note- omg! Ok guys so I've got a huge surprise for you and it's a biggie, I Taylor Evans am making another story, just incase I can't make the Halloween special:) it's going to be absolutely amazing!:) If you guys have any questions about the new story feel free to leave a review I would be nothing but happy to answer them:) I think you guys are really going to like this story :) I'm having the summary up in a few minutes and since I'm working on will love ever find us the new story won't have any chapters until next month because we are only at the beginning of the story I'm working on now. Remember to keep up the amazing reviews and if you have questions for the new story review for this chapter to ask byeeee:)

-Taylor:)


	25. Chapter 25

Will Love Ever Find Us?

Ally's POV

I woke up at 6 am on a Sunday morning. I really couldn't sleep last night I was so excited about how Austin and I actually got along yesterday. It's almost impossible to believe but I think he wants to make a good impression on me. I got out of bed and quietly went down the stairs and heading for the kitchen. I grabbed a granola bar out of the pantry and sat down at the kitchen table. It was really lonely to be here all by myself without my dad. So I decided to call Austin he probably is awake. I went to put my granola back in the fridge to eat later and went into the living room to call Austin on the house phone.

I dialed his number in the phone as it started to ring. "Hello?" I heard Austin's raspy voice through the phone. "Hey Austin it's Ally." I said happy he decided to pick up the phone. "How'd you get my home phone number?" he asked as heard his bed squeak. "Your mom gave it to me when I left your house 2 nights ago." I said laughing a bit. "Well do you need something?" he asked sweetly. "Would you like to come over to my house?" I asked. "At 6 am in the morning?" he said breathing deeply. "Please?" I begged. I was really bored and no one was here, I hated being alone it was one of my worst fears. "Ok fine be there in 5." He said hanging up the phone. My lips curved into a smile as I was extremely happy he was coming over to my house.

Austin's POV

I can't believe Ally invited me to her house. Of course I acted cool and casual on the phone, I didn't want her to know how excited I was about this. I really didn't bother putting a shirt on, my tank top was perfectly fine along with my plaid red pajama bottoms. I quietly opened my door and sneaked down the stairs tip toeing as secretly as I could. I opened the front door slowly and closed it not making a sound. I smiled and ran down the stairs making my way to Ally's house. As I saw her house I walked up the cold pavement stairs and knocked on the door two times.

She opened the door and a huge smile spread across those lips she kissed my cheek with last night. She opened the door inviting me in as I stepped inside making my way towards the living room and sitting down on the couch. "Ok so why'd you call?" I asked folding my hands. "I really don't know I felt lonely since my dad left a day ago so I thought about you and had the need to invite you over." She said sweetly sitting on the couch next to me. How cute is she? Man I really wished I kissed her last night when I had the chance, she's just so irresistible. "Well what would you like to do?" I said smiling. "Want to help me make some breakfast?" I nodded and we got off the couch heading for the kitchen. She tossed me a bowl from the cabinet and I some "bisquick" into the bowl pouring enough water to make the pancakes thick.

"I didn't know you could cook." She said cracking some eggs in the pan as I stirred the pancake mix. "Well when it comes to basic cooking I suck at that but pancakes that's a whole different story." I said smirking. I stirred the pancake faster trying to make it a bit lighter to stir through until I accidently flicked some pancake on Ally's face. "Did I ever tell you, you look nice with pancake mix on your face it really brings out your eyes." I said laughing as she glared at me. She went over to the counter and grabbed some syrup. "Woah, ok Ally let's not get out of proportion." I said as she got closer to me. I backed up until my back hit the wall. "Ally you be-"it was too late, she poured all the syrup all over my tank. "Ally!" I groaned. "Oh poor Austin. That's for pouring milk on me!" she laid the syrup down on the counter laughing hysterically.

"Yeah, yeah very funny ha ha ha." I said sarcastically. Suddenly I got an idea. "Hey Ally?" I asked smiling deviously. "Yes?" she asked laughing a bit still. "You look really cold maybe I should give you a hug." I said smiling evily. Her eyes went wide as she quickly ran out of the room, I followed her into the living room as she tried to block me with a chair. She made a run for it but I grabbed her tiny little waist and pulled her back into my chest making sure she got at least a bit of syrup on her back.

Ally's POV

"Austin!" I screamed as he wiped his shirt all over my back. I pushed him off of me laughing even more. "You jerk!" I said still trying to control my laughter. "Oh come on you know you love me." He said getting closer to me as my back hit the wall. I could feel my cheeks starting to turn a pink color. He slipped his hands around my waist. He leaned in and I could feel my heart racing. I leaned in a little bit more and felt our lips finally touch. My body tensed up but I soon gave in wrapping my arms around his neck as I stood on my tippy toes. Kissing Austin was like finally taking a breath of air after not breathing for the longest time. I could feel his heartbeat against mine and it was as if this moment was meant for us. I pulled away as he looked me deeply in the eyes. "Austin I…" I was cut off by hearing the sound of a door open. "Ally I'm home!" I heard my dad yell from the door. I looked up at him wide eyed. "Jump out the window!" I whisper yelled at him. "But if I do I'll fall in a thorn bush!" he yelled back. I gave him a stare saying just-do-it-and-don't-push-it. He groaned and opened the window in the corner, jumping out into the thorn bush just as my dad came in the room. "Hey Ally-gator." He said coming over hugging me. "Gross Ally what the heck is all over you?" he asked trying to get off the sticky syrup. "Just had a little mishap with the breakfast this morning." I said smiling at the memory. "Ok then…" he said walking away. "Ouch! Stupid thorn!" I heard Austin yell from outside. "What was that?" my dad asked turning around. "Oh nothing…" I said smiling to myself as he raised his eyebrow and walked out the room.


	26. Chapter 26

Will Love Ever Find Us?

Austin's POV

I kissed Ally. I finally kissed Ally Dawson! I walked down the pavement pulling off a thorn that hung to my shirt. I tried to contain my smile but I just couldn't, the way her lips felt on mine…it was almost as if this was meant to be, as if we were meant to be. I walked down the sidewalk putting my hands in my pockets as I heard a car honk at me. "Hey Austin!" I heard a voice say from behind me. Oh great him… "Hey Trent…Dallas." I said his name with venom. I've hated Dallas since the day he laid hands on my Ally and I always will. We gave a glare towards each other than looked away. "Ok then…anyways you coming to the party tonight?" Trent asked. Man I totally forgot about the party! "Yeah totally I'll see you there." I said walking away. "Remember to be there around 8!" Trent yelled as he drove off.

I got home and walked in to see my mom standing in the main hallway tapping her foot. "Austin Monica Moon where have you been!?" she screamed. "Ouch mom chill, I just went over to see Ally." I said as calmly as possible. "Why did you sneak out!" she said as she came over and hit me upside the head. "Mom calm down!" I screamed and she took a deep breath of air. "I'm sorry Austin you know how I am…" she said looking down at the ground. "Mom I'm almost 17, I can protect myself." I said as I engulfed her in a tight hug. "I'm not going to let what happened to dad happen to me… I promise." I held her closer to me and kissed her head. "I love you mom." I said wiping a tear away from her eyes. "Y-you look so much like your father Austin he would be so proud of who you've become." She said holding back the tears. I gave her another warming hug, I couldn't help myself.

Ally's POV

After Austin left I took a shower and got out of my sticky clothes. I started to put on sweatpants and a new tank top putting my hair into a messy bun. "Ok honey I'm leaving I'll see you in 2 days!" I heard my dad yell from downstairs. He's leaving? Already? We've barely even talked or gotten to sit down and check everything out. This experience of moving here was supposed to be so we could be together not for each of us to have our own separate space. He's not leaving this time…it's not fair. "Dad don't you even think about leaving again!" I yelled as I ran down the stairs. "What Ally is there something wrong?" he asked. I gulped, I haven't really been great at expressing my feelings with anyone at all. "I-I don't want you to go…" I said slightly embarrassed. "Ally your 16, I think your pretty capable of handling things on your own." He said as he walked towards the front door. I ran ahead of him blocking the door. "Just hear me out." I said quietly. "Ally, I have a convention to get to…I don't have time for your childish nonsense." He said flatly. "Why do you always want to leave me dad?" I blurted out. "Ally I do not always leave you, what are you talking about?" he said putting down his things. "We…we haven't even done one thing as a family together ever dad, your always gone don't even try to deny it." I said looking away from his face. "Ally can we talk about this later I have a really important convention to get to." He said picking up his things and opening the door. "If you walk out that door dad I will never talk to you again." I said coming to the final realization of it all. "Allison, don't do that to me you know I love you." He said as he stopped in his tracks. "I'm not joking if you leave you won't be seeing much of me anymore and I mean it." I said crossing my arms under my chest. "Ally…I'm sorry…" he said as he walked out the door closing it. I stood there taken back from his decision, I ran up the stairs and walked into my room forcefully wiping the tears away from my eyes as I got out a suitcase.

Author's Note- big shocker! Where do you think Ally's going to go run off to now?!:( sorry about the little sad ending:( *sniffles* anyways Im so sorry im updating this story so late it's just with school and everything it's like so exhausting anyways enough about me! I hope you guys liked this little chapter I wanted this one to describe Austin and Ally's life I hope it gave you a little hint about something that happened in their family:) remember to keep up the amazing reviews oh and I have great news since I know some of you guys really like this story I'm thinking of doing a sequel maybe! If I can get 100 reviews on both of my stories I WILL be doing a sequel to this story ONLY I know it's a lot of pressure but it's totally up to you guys if you want a sequel to this story:) I'm not saying that it will end any time soon cuz trust me were just getting started I want to go up to like 60 chapters with this whole story! So I need 100 reviews in this story and "just another bad boy" so basically in all I need 200 reviews in all. I know there is a lot of you guys reading this story out there and not reviewing so if you want a sequel to this story speak up!:) ok anyways keep up the amazing reviews and I promise I will be writing a lot more of my other story just to entertain you guys:)

-Taylor:)


	27. Chapter 27

Will Love Ever Find Us?

Austin's POV

My mom and I were playing cards an hour later at the kitchen table when I heard the doorbell ring. "Wait a sec." I said getting up out of the chair and walking over to the front door. "Ally?" I said shocked. She had a suitcase in her hand a jacket in her other hand. "What are you doing here?" I asked opening the door so she could come in. She stepped in and gave me a warm hug and I knew right at that moment something was wrong with her. I tilted her chin up so she could look me in the eyes. "Ally are you ok?" I asked getting serious. "I…" she was cut off when my mom walked in the room. "Oh Ally sweetheart what are you doing here?" she asked her. "Oh well I really don't know actually…" she said looking down at the floor. I gave my mom the stare and she nodded leaving us to be alone. "Here let's go upstairs." I said helping her with her bags and walking up the stairs.

We got in the room and I laid her things in the corner of my room right next to the door. I looked up at her and I saw her eyes were starting to water, "oh Als…" I said softly going over to her and giving her a huge hug. I didn't need to ask her what was wrong unless she wanted me to know other than that I wasn't going to ask. I hugged her tighter as I heard her soft cries and it broke my heart to a million pieces. I broke the hug looking into her eyes, her mascara was smudged around her cheek. I took her hand and led her into my bathroom getting a washcloth and wiping the mascara off her cheeks. "Now look at me." I said but all she did was look away. "Ally please…?" I begged her. She looked at me and I could see the pain in her eyes it was hard to look her straight in the eyes. It was almost as if someone shot an arrow through my heart in one strike.

I brought her back in my room and sat her down on the bed. "Would you like to tell me what's wrong?" I asked sitting down on the bed. "It's just I tried to tell my dad how I felt about him leaving me all the time and when that didn't work I told him if he walked out the door I would never talk to him again so here I am…" she said sadly. I hugged her tightly not even thinking of letting her go, "Why would your dad chose a stupid convention over you?" I asked, I mean why would anyone chose something else over her she's gold. "Look Ally it's going to be ok you can stay over here as long as you'd like." I said softly rubbing my thumb over her cheek. I leaned in slowly inching up to her face. "Oh dear god." I looked over Ally's shoulder and saw my mom walk right in the room. "Mom!" I said giving her an annoyed look. "I'll be right back." I said as I got off the bed.

"Mom what the hay!?" I said franticly waving my arms around like a mad man. "Ok honey I'm just getting you ready." She said. "Ready for what?" I asked raising an eyebrow. "Oh dear, ok looks like we need to have the talk.." she said sitting down in a chair. "Wait mom…" I said but she cut me off. "When a boy likes a girl very much and they're in a relationship things start to get very se-" "Ok mom oh my god don't go any further just…ugh man I need to get a life." I ran my fingers through my hair and walked away awkwardly.

Author's Note- hey guys I know this is a lot of Austin's POV but you like Austin right? I know I do in this story! Anyways thanks for liking this story so much! Remember if you want a sequel to this story I need 200 reviews for both of my stories! Thanks so much! Oh and I finally fixed my private messaging so if you ever need to send me something or a question it is actually working now so I'll be able to type you back something if you ever need to talk with me about any idea's for the story!:)

Cookiehamster-I know I'm sorry if I made the last chapter depressing but thanks for the amazing reviews!

-Taylor:)


	28. Chapter 28

Will Love Ever Find Us?

Austin's POV

"Hey Ally I'm sorry I took so long my mom and I were…talking." I shook my head in disgust of the memory. "It's alright." She said. She sounded broken and I couldn't take it I needed to cheer her up. "Ok that's it Ally we are going to a party." I said opening the curtains to my window. "Austin I don't know I don't really fit in with the popular crowd." She said getting off the bed. "Ally I'm not leaving you here with my mom." I said smiling as I put a hand on her shoulder. "If I go I don't have any clothes to wear then." She said trying to make up an excuse. "You can wear my mom's clothes, she's about your size." I said walking out of the room and into my mom's bedroom closet. I searched through her wardrobe looking for the perfect outfit for Ally and something that would fit her personality.

I walked back into the room with a mini blue dress strappy gold heels and earrings. Ally's eyes went wide as she stepped back. "There is no way I'm wearing that." she said trying to push it away from herself. "Ally this is a party do you want to walk in and not make an entrance?" I said tapping my foot, man I am turning into my mom more and more every day. "Actually now that you think of it…no." she said flatly. "Ally Dawson don't make me." I said smirking. "Austin if you even think about going all the way down stairs to come back up and pour syrup on me I am jumping out that window." Ally said getting in my face. "What if I told you I stored emergency syrup under my bed just in case?" I blurted out. Why did I tell her that?! "You have emergency syrup under your bed?" she said putting a hand on her hip and laughing. "Pff… of course not Ally just go downstairs and ask my mom real quick if you can wear that to the party." I said in annoyance. She groaned and walked out of the room cracking the door. After she left I reached under the bed to see if my emergency syrup was still there. I keep it there with 3 bags of ice in a suit case so it can stay nice and cozy. That was so close, if anyone found that out other than Dez I would die.

Ally's POV

After I asked Mimi if I could wear her dress and she said yes, I went back upstairs to find Austin going through his closet. "Your mom said I could wear it." I said laying the dress on the bed. "The bathrooms over there we have to get ready before 8 and its 7:05 so get dressed." He said sticking his tongue out at me. I stuck my tongue back out and grabbed the dress running into the bathroom. I took a quick shower and dried off. I grabbed the dress and started to put it on, Austin was right it is a perfect fit. I got some Malibu beach Hollister lotion and rubbed some on my arms and legs to make them smooth. I added some stud earrings and some chap stick to my lips I didn't want to go all out for this after that I brushed my teeth quickly. I stepped out of the bathroom and Austin looked amazing. "A-ally you look…amazing." He said as I started to blush deeply. "Thanks Austin you look amazing yourself." I walked over to my suit case and grabbing my purse out of it.

"Ready to go?" I asked sitting down on the bed crossing my legs. "Yeah just let me brush my teeth." He ran into the bathroom quickly as I sat there looking around his room. "Ok ready." I got up off the bed and we walked out of his room carefully walking down the stairs. "You guys are leaving already?" Mimi asked coming out from the kitchen. "Yeah mom it's 7:50 the party is at 8 we have to get going." Austin gave his mom a kiss on the cheek and I hugged her before we walked out the door. We stepped down the pavement stairs to the pavement. "We're walking?" I said. "Yeah we just turn a right at the corner and it's like 5 houses down." He said with ease as we walked closer to the corner. "I don't know if I should go Austin, I don't fit in with the popular people and you know they don't even like me." I said looking down at the sidewalk. Apparently no one at my school likes or wants to like me.

Austin's POV

"Ally don't listen to them, there is absolutely no reason for anyone to hate you." I said in a serious manner. I can't believe anyone would not like Ally when she hasn't done a thing to hurt these people. I used to be like that, I used to act like that but all it does is tear people down and if you don't like it being done to you don't do it to others. I learned that from Ally and it really changed my perspective on everything or everybody in this matter. We turned the right corner and past 2 houses with only 3 more to pass. "Look Ally before we go in just be yourself ok, you don't need to go changing to please people got it?" I said holding her in place. She nodded and smiled that pretty little smile of hers that made my heart and mind melt to nonexistence. We arrived at the house and stepped up the pavement stairs. I knocked on the door and it swung open. "Austin and…Ally?!" Trent said with surprise. "Hey Trent." I smirked at his expression. "Why is the freak here?" Trent said whispering in my ear. "She's not a freak Trent and she's staying so don't even try anything." I said leaving him speechless as I went over to Ally and guided her to the den. "Austy!" I heard a voice say in the crowd. Wait…no, no, no she can't be here already! "Hey Cassidy." I said in an annoyed voice. "I didn't know you were coming want to come dance with me?" she asked pulling on my arm. "Look Cassidy I'm here with Ally and I have to watch her so if you'll excuse me." I said politely yanking my arm out of her grip only for her to grab it again. "Cassidy let go of me." I demanded. "Why are you here with that freak she's nothing but trash." Cassidy said putting a hand on her hip. God this girl is a diva. "She's not trash Cassidy, and I can come to a party with whoever I want to come with." I said glaring at her. "Austy please just forget about her." She said leading me to the dance floor. I yanked my arm out of her grip again. "We're over Cassidy and I mean permanently." I turned on my heels and walked away leaving Cassidy speechless.

I found Ally sitting on a bench in the corner of the room, everybody was dancing and the sound of the music blasted through the speakers making it very hard to concentrate on just one thing. "Hey Ally." I said sitting down next to her. "This party is very…interesting." She said looking at the crowd of people dancing and swaying back and forth to the music. "Wanna dance?" I asked holding out my hand. "Austin I don't know I'm not a really good dancer actually, no I'm not a good dancer at all." Ally said sighing. "Please Ally pwetty pwease?" I said batting my eyelashes and pouting my lip. "Ugh fine." She got up and I grabbed her hand guiding her to the dance floor. I put my hands around her waist as I pulled her arms over my neck. "Austin people are looking…" she whispered in my ear. " I know just ignore them and look at me." I said tilting her chin up to face me. Yeah it was a bit uncomfortable to be watched but looking into Ally's eyes I forgot they were even there. "Hey Ally!" I heard a voice from behind me. I turned to see Elliot standing there with that stupid smirk on his face. "Elliot I didn't expect you to be here!" Ally said going over to hug him and I think my heart just died a little at the scene. "Hi Austin." Elliot said fake smiling at me. I crossed my arms and scoffed at his behavior. "So anyways Ally want to dance with me?" Elliot asked. "Excuse me but Ally and I were dancing first before you rudely interrupted." I said giving him a glare.

"Austin don't be silly of course I'll dance with you Elliot." Ally said unaware of the tension between us. He smiled wickedly at me as Ally took his hand and they went further into the crowd. Jealousy boiled inside me and I stomped off to go find a pretty girl to dance with. No one could compare to Ally but I have to I just have to. If Elliot wants to play dirty I will too. "Hey pretty girl want to dance with me?" I whispered in the girls' ear. She turned around and man was she pretty, she was very pretty. Not as pretty as Ally but you get what I mean. "Sure." I quickly grabbed her arm and led her to the dance floor right next to Elliot and Ally. Ugh, seeing them together makes me sick. "So gorgeous what's your name." I asked in a flirtatious manner. "Sophia." She said as I put my hands around her waist swaying her body to the music. "Well Sophia it's nice to meet you." I said as her body pressed against mine. I tried to pay attention to Sophia but I couldn't help my eyes from wondering to Elliot and Ally. She looked perfectly happy and not even aware of me. Suddenly Elliot pulled Ally out of the dance floor and towards the back door letting her step out. "Sorry Sophia I've got to go." I said sliding my hands off her waist. "Don't go…" she called out but it was too late I was already sneaking my way out the back door. I followed Ally and Elliot as he suddenly pinned Ally to the walls of the house. "Elliot w-what are you doing?" Ally said stuttering. I could see immense fear in her eyes. "This." He kissed Ally hard and I was taken back. My heart broke into a million pieces right then and there, I've lost Ally to Elliot. I saw Elliot look at me in the corner of his eyes as he continued to kiss Ally. I saw Ally struggling but I froze, I didn't know what to do…I've lost to Elliot. I could feel the tears sting my eyes as I ran out of the backyard jumping over the fence and running down the sidewalk.

Ally's POV

I tried to get loose from his kiss but he was too strong it was overpowering me. I kicked him in the shin making his lips break apart from mine. "You jerk!" I said going over and slapping him on the cheek hard. "Come on Ally you know you wanted it don't act this way babe." Elliot said getting closer to me. I pushed him back. I can't believe he had the nerve to kiss me after everything he did to me! "Stay away from me!" I said walking away but he grabbed my waist pushing me up against the wall. "You better stop or I'm going to get Austin!" I threatened. "Oh I wouldn't be worrying about Austin since he left you." Elliot said smirking. "What are you talking about?" I said putting my hand on his chest so he could step away but it was no use. "He left with some girl named Sophia I saw him as I pulled you outside Ally… I'm telling the truth." Elliot said sliding his hands around my waist. "L-let me go." I said darkly.

"Ally stop struggling against me, don't make me get Dallas out here." Elliot said smirking. "D-dallas?" I stuttered remembering the memory of how Dallas tried to hurt me in school a couple days back. "Yes Dallas he's my friend now since I am transferring to your school after all." Elliot said with a dark voice. I can't believe Austin would leave me here all alone by myself. "Face it sweetie, he isn't coming back for you." Elliot said as his hands went to my legs. "No please stop!" I yelled but he continued to move his hands further up my leg. "Elliot stop." I heard a voice but it wasn't Austin's. "Who the heck are you?" Elliot said annoyed. "I'm Dez now let her go." He said in a more serious tone but still Elliot wouldn't let me go. Dez went up to Elliot and punched him right in the face knocking him out on the ground. I let out a breath of air realizing I was holding my breath the hold time. "T-thanks." I said still stuttering. "Well I'm guessing you want to leave so where should I drop you off?" He said as we walked back inside the house and through the crowd of people dancing. "Well I was going to stay at this guy named Austin's place and I'm not so sure I want to anymore." I said rubbing my arm. "Oh yeah Austin's my best friend!" Dez said with excitement. I laughed at his childish expression and told him the story about what happened at the party between Austin and this girl Sophia. "Wow Ally we would you like to come over to my place, my mom's really nice and I've got a guest bedroom." Dez offered. "I don't know really your parents wouldn't mind right?" I asked shyly. "No they're on vacation in the Bahamas right now because I told them to take a break from being parents for a while." I laughed at Dez's story he was a really funny person. "Well I guess I'm staying." I said as we walked out the door. "My house is only across from this place follow me." Dez said as we walked across the road to his house. He got out his keys and unlocked the door opening it for me.

Austin's POV

I walked home and stuffed my hands in my pocket feeling the tears start to sting my eyes again. I can't believe Ally would do this to me I thought I actually had a chance with her. I sadly looked at the pavement passing my house I decided to take a walk around the neighborhood to clear my thoughts. I started to hum a song I made off the tip of my mind yesterday and sang it softly to myself: "Say you love me as much as I love you, yeah. Would you hurt me baby? Could you do that to me, yeah? Would you lie to me, baby? 'Cause the truth hurts so much more, would you do the things that drive me crazy? Leave my heart still at the door? Oh, I can't help it, I'm just selfish there's no way that I could share you, that would break my heart to pieces, honestly the truth is… if I could just die in your arms, I wouldn't mind 'cause every time you touch me I just die in your arms oooh, it feels so right so, baby, baby, please don't stop, girl." I finished the song with a final tear sliding down my face as I walked down the sidewalk, looking down at the ground. So…this is what a broken heart feels like.

Authors Note- Aw poor Austin this is such a sad chapter for him:( well I hoped you guys liked the chapter always tell me your opinions and keep up the amazing reviews!:)


	29. Chapter 29

Will Love Ever Find Us?

Ally's POV

"Want something to eat?" Dez asked as I we stepped inside the house. It was a small but very casual home and I liked it. It was more my type than any other house in the neighborhood. "No thanks I think I'm just going to go to bed." I said as I yawned. Dez nodded and led me to a room down the hallway. "Ok here's your room." Dez said opening the door. It was a purple colored room with tan carpet flooring and a window right next to the bed making the sunlight cascade into the room. "This used to be my sister's old room but she's in college now so here you go." He said gesturing to the bed. "Wait I have no clothes for school tomorrow." I said realizing it was Sunday. "Don't worry my sister didn't bring her entire wardrobe with her to college so take a look in her closet there's got to be something there." He said smiling. I nodded and he closed the door finally giving me some space. I walked over to the dresser and opened it. She did have good taste in clothes. I grabbed out a "great wolf lodge" blue sweatshirt with dark blue skinny jeans. It was totally my style and I liked it a lot. I went over to the closet and pulled out a pair of brown ugs, they were only 1 inch up from my size so I decided to wear them anyways. I laid my outfit out on the desk chair and tiredly dragged myself to the bed not bothering to pull the covers on top of me.

I couldn't get Austin out of my head. It just doesn't add up, why would Austin leave if he wanted to be around me the whole time at the party? I felt my heart start to hurt a bit as reality struck me, what if Austin did leave me? My mind just wouldn't stop thinking that and it made me sad. I could feel some tears stroll down my cheek as I forcefully wiped them away. What if Elliot was right, maybe Austin was just being nice to me just so he could make more fun of me. I started to cry into the pillow as the tears streamed down my face. I honestly think I was starting to fall for Austin, but who am I kidding who would want to date someone like me. It was all a stupid joke and I played his little love game…he played with my emotions just like Elliot did. I feel asleep as I one last tear fell down my cheek before I closed my eyes completely.

Austin's POV (Next Morning)

I hate Mondays, especially this type of Monday. I have to see Ally today since she is in almost all my classes. I looked over my bed and found tissues all over my bed and that my pillow was soaked with tears from last night. How did I drop this low in life, now I seem like a hopeless romantic. I got up out of the bed and went to the bathroom looking in the mirror. "Ahh!" I screamed looking at myself. It looked like a tornado swept over my hair and I have bags under my eyes. "Honey is everything alright?" I heard my mom say from my door. I slowly walked out of the bathroom and she gasped. "Oh sweetheart what happened to you!?" she said as she quickly walked over sitting down with me on the bed. "Nothing mom." I said as I could fell another wave of tears threaten to fall from my eyes. "Honey just let it all out." She said as I hugged her tightly and cried my eyes out. "I thought she loved me mom…" I said as I felt my chest tighten. It was like my heart was slowly getting ripped to pieces right in front of me.

"Oh Austin it's going to be ok I know Ally loves you there has to be a mix up with this she would never do something to hurt you." My mom said soothing my hair. "Well she did mom! I saw Elliot kiss her and she didn't even push back!" I yelled. My mom gave me a look that said calm-down-or-I'll-hit-you and I took a deep breath of air. "I'm sorry that happened sweetie but you have to go to school." My mom said rubbing my back. I sighed and nodded going back into the bathroom to brush my hair as she walked out of the room. I tried to make my hair as it usually is by adding some hairspray in some places but it was no use and I didn't really care anymore. I quickly pulled on the some dark jeans and the usual white tank with a red a leather jacket pulling on my red high tops. I went back into the bathroom brushing my teeth slowly, I tried to waste time but my mom called me downstairs so I could leave for school. I grabbed my back pack and kissed my mom goodbye. "Aren't you going to eat Austin I made you your favorite pancakes with lots of syrup." My mom said sweetly. "No thanks mom bye…" I walked out slamming the door shut. I felt bad for pushing my mom away back there but I just wasn't in the mood. Eating pancakes meant I had to go upstairs to find my secret syrup which was right next to Ally's suitcase, I'd probably burst into tears.

I walked through the entrance and quickly went to my locker nut not without Cassidy in my way. "Austy!" she yelled hugging me tightly. Will this woman ever leave me alone? "Cassidy," I said pushing her off of me softly. "Leave me alone we aren't together anymore." I said walking to my locker but of course being her stubborn self-had to follow me. "Austin no one breaks up with me!" Cassidy said as her face started to turn red. "Well I did go away." I said grabbing my books and slamming my locker shut. "Moon!" I heard a voice say from behind me. I turned around to see the little devil Elliot. "What are you doing at my school." I said darkly. "Oh didn't Ally tell you? I'm transferring here until the end of senior year." He said smirking at me. I felt my blood boil…he's staying here for 2 years!? "I guess Ally didn't tell you since we were too busy doing other things." He said emphasizing the words "other things". That blew my lid and I grabbed his shirt slamming him against the lockers. "Aw Austin can't take that I had my hands all over her." Elliot teased at me. I punched him right in the face making him slide straight down the lockers. "What the heck Moon!" Dallas said picking up Elliot. Looks like I've been replaced. "It's ok Dallas he's just made because Ally gave herself to me." My heart broke into two pieces. "You're lying stop lying!" I screamed at him as I pushed Dallas out of the way and slammed Elliot against the lockers once again. "I'm not joking Moon." He said laughing at me. "You bast-"  
"Austin Moon what do you think you're doing!" I turned to see Mr. Ferguson with furious eyes. "Mr. Ferguson thank god you're here this Austin guy was trying to beat me up for no reason!" Elliot lied dramatically. "To the office Moon now." Mr. Ferguson said pointing down the hall. "But Mr. Ferguson you don't understand he was tr-"  
"NOW!" Mr. Ferguson yelled and everybody winced. I let go of Elliot's shirt and walked towards the office. I could feel the burning sensation of Elliot's eyes looking at the back of my head smirking in the process.

Ally's POV

I walked into Algebra class as everyone started to take their seats. I went to my usual seat sitting down all my things. But where was Austin? He normally is here either before me or he walks with me to this class, it couldn't possibly be the second one because I wouldn't want to walk with him. He'd probably leave me again for that stupid girl Sophia. I opened my textbook to the assigned page written on the board until the door swung open. "Hey Mr. Ferguson I'm back from the clinic." Elliot said. "Ok take any seat." Mr. Ferguson said returning back to his computer. He took a seat by me and I scoffed returning back to my textbook. "Hey beautiful." Elliot whispered in my ear as his hands tried to slip around my waist. I slapped his hand and he just smirked evilly. I can't believe I have to spend my junior year with another egotistic person… "Don't fight me babe." He said huskily. I rolled my eyes and raised my hand. "Mr. Ferguson may I go to the bathroom?" I asked using this excuse to get at least 2 min. away from Elliot. "Yes go ahead." I got up and walked quickly out of the room closing the door shut. I was walking to the bathroom when I saw Austin through the glass windows. I could hear him yelling as he threw a bunch of papers on the floor and kicked a chair over. He looked like he was going to cry but his with his angry expression it was hard to tell. Suddenly he looked at me through the glass window and I froze, I didn't know what to do. I could feel my pulse start to pump faster and my throat went dry. His expression turned into a soft one it was almost as if his anger disappeared and he forgot why he was mad.

I couldn't look at him anymore I still wasn't over the fact that he left me at the party when he knew I didn't want to come in the first place. I looked away heading for the girls bathroom, as soon as I went inside I let the tears just fall. I didn't want to be mad at him but my mind is just not letting me get over it. It hurt so much to think he ran off with another girl probably a girl better than me. I turned on the sink and splashed some cold water over my face, thank goodness I wasn't wearing any makeup today. I grabbed a paper towel and dried my face but I couldn't control the tears that wanted to fall so badly. I had to face it, I thought I would never say it since the first day I met the kid but I know now that I'm not mad because he ran off with the girl I'm upset because I love him and it hurts that he doesn't love me back. I let more tears fall I was a complete disaster but I had to get back to class. I wiped my eyes and threw the paper towel in the trash walking out of the bathroom as if nothing happened. I walked down the hall and quickly looked in the office, Austin wasn't there so I just went on. I got to my classroom and I gasped as I saw Austin was in the back of the room with his arms crossed against his chest. "Ally everything alright?" Mr. Ferguson asked me as I stood there. I nodded and went to my seat avoiding any eye contact with Austin. I just knew if I looked into his eyes the tears would fall harder than the water at Niagara Falls. "Ok guys remember the project is due in two weeks!" Mr. Ferguson said as he passed out some papers. "So Ally," Elliot said putting an arm around my shoulder. "What are you doing tonight?" he asked flirtatiously. I pushed his arm off of me and glared at him. "Nothing that involves being with you." I said with venom. "Oh come on Ally-cat don't be so feisty." Elliot said putting a hand on my leg.

Austin's POV

I sat in the back of the classroom looking at Ally and Elliot as he then put his hand on her leg. At that moment I thought fumes were coming out from my ears I was so mad and jealous, it was a whole bunch of emotions going through me. The bell finally rang and I quickly grabbed my things walking out with great speed. I walked to my locker and slammed my books madly into my locker as I felt tears slide down my face. I slid down against the lockers as I let out all my emotions out with tears. I loved Ally and I still do, why can't she see that I can't live without her she's the air I breathe and without her there is no air to breathe at all. I bundled my knee's together not caring if anyone saw me. I heard the tardy bell finally ring but I didn't care if it broke my perfect attendance for class, I was broken and I couldn't be fixed without Ally. "Hey buddy." I looked up to see Dez. "Not now Dez I'm not in the mood." I mumbled. "Austin why are you so upset?" Dez asked but I knew he already knew what I was upset about. "It's Ally Dez I just can't think straight anymore." I said taking a huge breath of air. "She loves you Austin, she's not dating Elliot." He said putting a hand on my knee. "Yeah and how would you know that." I said getting smart with him. "Because Elliot basically tried to do it with her in the backyard." Dez said pulling out a bottle of water and giving it to me.

"She slapped him right in the face for kissing her but he kept trying and trying until I punched him in the face." Dez said and I literally choked on my water. Dez punched someone well then… "I took her to my place because she was mad at you for leaving her with another girl well that's what Elliot said to her but I don't believe it." Dez said casually. Everything started to make sense, this whole time Elliot has been playing us into thinking we never liked each other to begin with. He knew I liked Ally and he knew she could easily fall for his little lies. No one plays me and gets away with it. "It's all coming together now Dez." I said getting up. Elliot was going to get what he deserves and once he does I'm going to fight for Ally until the end and that was a promise.

Author's note-Oh looks like Austin's got back up from his biggest fall yet!:) well keep up the amazing reviews people I love to hear all your opinions on any story or chapter of mine!:)

Joyjoybabii- I want to thank you for all your creative and wonderful idea's you are truly an inspiration:)


	30. Chapter 30

Will Love Ever Find Us?

Ally's POV

I walked through the hallways on my way to lunch but not before going to my locker and grabbing my textbook out. I closed my locker and let out a scream as I saw Elliot leaning right next to it. "Well hello beautiful." He said wrapping his arms around my waist. I pushed his arms away giving him a look, how crazy is he going to get. "Don't be feisty with me." He said pinning me against the lockers. "Let me go." I said meanly stepping on his foot. "Me-ow Ally-cat." He said smirking. "Just one little kiss I won't bite." He said leaning closer to me as I tried to push him away. "Let her go Elliot." I turned my head to see Austin standing there with a deathly look in his eyes. "How was the office Austin, I heard about your little outburst." Elliot said smartly. "Whatever…just let her go we need to talk now." He said walking up to us. "What if I want to spend time with my baby." He said putting an around my shoulder. I slightly pushed it off glaring at him, "Get away from me." I said rolling my eyes. "Aw babe don't be like that." Elliot said. "Let's go." Austin said grabbing Elliot's sleeve and dragging him around the corner.

Austin's POV

"Cool it blondie what's your problem!?" Elliot yelled yanking his arm out of my grip. "What's my problem!? Your MY problem!" I yelled back. How could he ask me what my problem is when he should know that he is the cause of my rampage in the office. "You lied to Ally and you lied to me!" I said pushing him against the lockers. "Aye, don't get all pushy." He said pushing me back. "Look dude I'll tell Ally the full truth promise." He said putting his hands up in surrender. Something in his tone threw me off balance, it was a hint of sincerity but also manipulation. "You expect me to believe that bull?" I said grabbing his shirt and slamming him against the locker. Suddenly he smirked and threw a punch right to my nose making me fall backward. "What the heck!" I yelled as my nose started to bleed. "You really thought I wouldn't make your life miserable here Austin just you wait…guys give him the special treatment." Elliot said evilly. I looked over to see Dallas, Jake and Trent coming over. "What are you guys doing?" I said getting up and backing into the corner. "If only you stayed with us Austin…" Trent said shaking his head in disappointment. "Well you guys aren't even my friends! Friends don't even do this!" I yelled back. Dallas glared and threw a punch but I dodged it leading me to get punched right in the stomach. I fell to me knee's as Jake punched my punched my shoulder making me scream in pain. Then Trent kicked my right in the knee making me fall completely flat on the floor, then Elliot came over and picked me up slamming me against the wall as I winced from the pain. "Hurts doesn't it?" he said punching me right in the stomach. I tried to kneel over in pain but he wouldn't let me. "Now you look at me Moon, Ally is mine and she always has been so why don't you just leave because she would never like someone like you." He said throwing another to my stomach. "You're weak Austin and you want to know why?" he asked tightening his grip on my shirt. "Because you have a heart." He pushed me back into the walls as I slid down half conscious and half unconscious as my eye lids started to become heavy.

"Austin wake up! Please wake up!" My eyes fluttered open and everything was a blur. After I got a bit of my focus and vision back I saw that it was Ally shaking me. "Austin oh my god, are you ok?" she asked with worry in her eyes. I brought my hand up to her cheek as she blushed deeply, "Is that you Als?" I asked dizzily. I felt sick and it was getting harder to breath in the position I was in. "Yes it's me, look we need to get you to the hospital you're hurt really badly Austin." She said trying to help me up. "Ally…I don't think I can move…" I said breathlessly. I could see the tears forming in her eyes as she mercilessly tried to help me up. "Ally…" I said softly cupping her face. "Y-yes?" she asked as I saw a tear fall down her cheek. "I-…" I was about to finish my sentence when Elliot appeared out of nowhere. "What Elliot." She said obviously annoyed. "Why are you helping him." He said with a huge amount of hatred in his voice. "Because he's my friend…my best friend actually." She said smiling at me. "Don't you love me Ally?" Elliot said getting closer to her. "Face it Elliot she doesn't want anything with you." I blurted out as my voice cracked a bit. "Stay out of this Moon." Elliot said getting closer to me. "And you stay away from him." Ally said darkly. "Was that a threat?" Elliot said laughing. "You Ally Dawson threatening me!" Elliot laughed louder holding his stomach and wiping away a fake tear. "He's pathetic Ally I'm everything you need in life." Elliot said calming down from his hysterical laughter. "He's not pathetic you are." She yelled coming over and slapping him hard. His face turned red with anger as he slammed Ally against the side lockers with a loud thud. "Big mistake Ally-cat." He said mischievously. He slapped her right in the face as she winced, where are the freaking teachers during this time shouldn't this even be on camera!? "I can't believe I dated a brat like you Ally you're worthless just as everyone describes you." Elliot said slapping her other cheek.

Ally's POV

I winced in pain again from the stinging of my cheek. It hurt badly but I would do anything for him to stay away from Austin and I do mean anything. "I don't care what everybody thinks." I snapped back at him. "You're a jerk Elliot I don't know why I ever dated you! Your crazy!" I screamed in his face. "You're nothing to me Dawson." He said loosening his grip and giving Austin a glare before walking away. I let out a sigh of relief as I went over to Austin kneeling by his side and trying to help him up. "Ally please I'm fine but your cheek is bleeding." Austin said looking me right in the eyes. "No Austin forget me you need to get to the hospital…" I said as I finally got the strength to pick him up. We walked slowly out of the school slowly walking down the stairs and making our way for the path to his house. We passed a couple houses before we finally got to his house, walking up the stairs as I supported him to stand up. "Here…" he said groaning as he reached for the keys out of his back pocket. I unlocked the door for us and led him to his room. We got up the stairs and I opened the door as I took him to his bed, he sat down slowly on the bed groaning in pain as I wrapped the covers around his body. "I'm going to get you some Advil and some water I'll be right back." He nodded and I opened the door running down the stairs and going into the kitchen. I grabbed a cup and poured some nice cold water into it and got a bottle of Advil for him to relieve his pain for a while, I also grabbed a washcloth and drowned it in warm water. I carried all the things I needed up the stairs and into his room laying the pills and glass of water on the table. "T-thanks Ally." I smiled and nodded putting the warm washcloth on his head to cool him down. I shook two pills out of the bottle and gave him his cup of water, he took the cup and pills chugging them both down in a matter of seconds. I sighed and sat on the bed as I felt a wave of tears threaten to fall from my eyes again. I don't know why I got so emotional about him sometimes. "Don't cry Ally I'm so sorry you had to see me like this." Austin sat up groaning in the process. "Please just lay back down you're hurt still." I said not looking in his eyes. "No Ally, look I know what Elliot said about me and I swear I didn't run out on you with that stupid Sophia girl." He said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you telling me the truth?" I said. I wasn't sure if he was because my heart just wouldn't believe anything it didn't know what to believe anymore. "Ally look at me." He said. I looked deeply into his dark brown eyes and found myself getting lost every minute I wouldn't take my eyes off of them. "Do you trust me?" he asked. "Yes." I said as I was only focused on this moment. "Then kiss me." He said as his eyes glistened from the lighting in the room. I blinked twice before realizing what he just said and I couldn't help it as my heart started to beat out of my chest. He leaned in and I leaned in with him as I could feel my pulse start to pump faster with each beat. I closed my eyes as I felt his lips finally brush against mine. A million sparks flew as he lightly grabbed my waist, I wrapped my arms around his neck making sure not to apply any pressure because of his bruises. He deepened the kiss as he pulled me even closer to him and it was as if the whole world disappeared. I poured my heart and soul into this kiss making sure he knew every emotion I was feeling. I pulled back gasping for air and looking at him in pure shock as he blushed a crimson red color, I couldn't believe I just kissed Austin my best friend. It was an amazing feeling and it was special sparks flew everywhere that it wasn't just sparks. "Austin that was…"  
"Amazing." I finished for him. We just looked at each other before he patted the spot next to him, I smiled and crawled over next to him as he put his arms over my shoulders. I nuzzled closer to him as he held me closer to his body, "I wouldn't let anyone hurt you Ally and I never will." He said hugging me tightly. "I know I've been a jerk to you and I will never let that happen again." He said, I could hear the sincerity in his voice and I felt like bursting into happy tears. "Ally…I love you."

Author's Note- OMG I ABSOLUTELY LOVED THIS CHAPTER! This is like the biggest part and main part of the story, but sadly this story is coming to an end very soon there's only like 3 or 4 chapters left of this story! But remember if you want a sequel speak up and tell me I love to have your opinions on anything!:) Anyways keep up the amazing reviews I love to hear them they really inspire me to keep up my creativity:) remember to tell me if you want a sequel to this story because I will do one if you want one I need only like 15 reviews saying "sequel" on this chapter only!:) ok keep up the awesome reviews you guys areeeee amazinggg byeeee:)

-Taylor:)


	31. Chapter 31

Will Love Ever Find Us?

Austin's POV

I held her close as if letting her go would mean the end for me. "I love you too Austin." She said and that's all it took to mend my heart back together. I kissed her cheek as she looked me deeply in the eyes, she was beautiful inside and out. I finally realized my purpose in life and it was to be with her forever. She was my light in the dark and my rainbow in the clouds. She was the one I could get used to waking up next to for the rest of my life. She cupped my face making me face her big brown eyes that made my heart beat a mile a minute. Nothing could break us apart if it even tried to. "Do you feel any better?" She asked and I smiled. "So much better." I said sweetly kissing her cheek again. "We should go out tomorrow night." I said looking up at the ceiling. "You mean like a date?" She questioned with a sound of surprise in her voice. "Yes would you maybe want to go out with me on a date tomorrow?" I asked shyly. I used to have no problem with asking girls out but with Ally it's hard to breathe. "Of course." She said as I held her tightly. "You're amazing did you know that?" I said looking in her eyes. They seemed to sparkle and it was hard not to get lost in them. "You are too Austin." She said bopping my nose. I let out a laugh and then a sharp pain arrived in my stomach. "Are you ok here let me help." She said helping me sit up in the bed. 

"Thanks Als." I said intertwining our fingers. She laid her head on my shoulder and as I smiled to myself. I was so lucky to have found Ally, I know I used to be a jerk but I will never be that kind of person ever again and that's a promise I'm willing to make for Ally and Ally alone. I heard soft snoring beside me and I laughed quietly to myself as she was asleep. She looked so peaceful, it's like every bad memory was washed away from her expression. I slowly got out of the covers as I groaned a bit from the pain in my knee. I lifted some of the covers over her body and kissed her forehead as I limped slowly out of the bedroom closing the door shut. I quietly tried to walk down the stairs but it was no use because of my wincing. "Austin what are you doing home so early it is on 1 o'clock." My mom said standing the doorway. "Nothing mom…" I said as I tried to make it down the rest of the stairs without limping but to no use my mom saw my bruises. "Honey what happened to you!?" My mom said coming over and leading me to the kitchen. She helped me down in a chair and grabbed another chair propping my bad knee into the seat. "Ouch! Careful mom!" I hissed in pain. "I'm sorry sweetie just wait a second." She said going over to the drawer and pulling out scissors and an ace bandage. She hurriedly walked over to me and grabbed a stool sitting down and cutting off some of the bandage before carefully wrapping it around my knee. I bit my lip as sharp pain cut through my knee, it almost felt as if someone was ripping my knee apart. "Oh god honey I'm so sorry." She said as I could see some tears glisten in her eyes. "Mom it's ok it just hurts." I said rubbing her arm. She smiled and clipped the ace bandage together as she got off the stool. "Now would you like to tell me how this whole thing happened?" She said putting a hand on her hip. I explained to her about the whole thing and how Elliot hates me for liking "his" Ally… as if Ally would ever be his. "And he just beat you up in school!? I am calling the principle about this." My mom said heading for the den. "Wait mom please don't just please!?" I begged as she stopped in the middle of the room. She sighed and came back over to me kissing my cheek, "If he hurts my baby again I WILL be going to the principle understood?" She said sternly. "Yes ma'am." I said smiling. 

Ally's POV

I woke up surrounded in covers, I pulled them off of me and yawned. How long have I been a sleep? I rubbed my eyes and got out of the bed walking to the door and opening it with the speed of a turtle. Man I'm really tired. I walked down the stairs to see Austin and Mimi in the kitchen laughing and talking. There is nothing like the bond of a mother and a son. "Oh hey Ally how'd you sleep?" Austin asked getting out of his chair. "I slept perfectly fine." I said sweetly. Austin then came over and hugged me tightly and Mimi gave me a look of confusion. I just laughed as Austin broke the hug and looked at his mom. "Oh yeah well uh…how do I tell you this." Austin said running his fingers through his locks. "Ally and I are kind of a thing." He said putting an arm around my shoulder. I smiled at Mimi shyly as she came over and hugged the both of us. Wow this family sure knows how to hug tight. "I knew there was some little thing going on between you two! And it took that long!? Talk about slowness." Mimi said laughing. We joined in with her laughter as I came over and took a seat next to Austin. "Ok guys I am making my famous spaghetti tonight and you better like it!" She said eyeing us, which made me laugh even more. "Your cheek any better Als?" Austin asked me as he intertwined our fingers together. "Yeah it looks fine…oh wait there's something on your lip." He said making a sour face. "Oh my gosh what's on me?" I asked getting a bit worried. He looked at his mom and smirked as he leaned in and kissed me quickly. He grabbed my waist and pulled me closer watching his mom, just as she was about to turn around he pulled away quickly pulling out his cell phone. "Why are you guys so quiet?" Mimi asked putting some napkins on the table. "No reason mom." Austin said winking at me secretly. She cocked an eyebrow and turned back to her cooking. "Well I'm going to go play some video games would you like to join me Ally?" Austin said smirking deviously. I rolled my eyes and smiled, "Sure." And I knew what I was getting myself into. 

We walked up the stairs slowly due to Austin's constant limping. I helped him into his room and got him into his bed. "Thanks again." He said blushing deeply. "No need to thank me." I said putting a blanket over his body. He patted a seat next to him and I crawled in the bed scooting closer to him. He soothed my hair as I whispered soft lyrics in his ear. "I don't wanna talk right now, I just want your arms wrapped around me in this moment before it runs out oh don't say that it's over oh no say it ain't over… let's let the stars watch let them stare, let the wind eavesdrop I don't care for all that we've got don't let go, just hold me…" I hummed the rest of the song in his ear as he smiled at me. "That was beautiful." He said pushing a strand of hair behind my ear. He looked deeply into my eyes and leaned in slowly. I felt his lips brush against mine as I wrapped my arms around neck deepening the kiss once again. This kiss was different, it was full of passion a fiery passion and it burned. Soon the kiss got pretty heated as Austin got on top of me digging his nails into my sides softly. His hands roamed around my back as I a soft moan escaped from my lips through the kiss but something was wrong. I heard yelling downstairs but Austin was so in control I didn't bother to stop him. Suddenly the door swung open and Austin froze, I looked over to see my dad. He looked like he was going to kill somebody and that somebody was Austin Moon himself. "What are you doing with my daughter!?" He yelled directly at Austin as he was still on top of me. Mimi rushed in the room standing in front of Austin and I. "Ok now Lester there is no need to get all worked up." She said trying to calm my father down. He looked as if his head was going to explode right off his body. "Don't you tell me what to do Mimi!" he yelled, this was the scariest I've ever seen him. "Allison Dawson we are going home right now!" He barked at me. "No I told you I was not coming back home when you walked out that door and I'm not coming back now so just leave me alone!" I yelled back. "That's it!" my dad came over and grabbed my arm dragging me underneath Austin's body. "Let her go!" Austin yelled grabbing my other arm and pulling me back. "You let go of my daughter now!" My dad yelled loudly at Austin. I looked at Mimi as she tried to pull Austin back. My dad yanked on my arm pulling me out of Austin's grasp. "You spent that night at this kid's house, your mother would be ashamed of you Allison!" He said dragging me down the stairs. "Let me go!" I screamed holding onto the banister. I saw Austin at the top of the stairs with tears in his eyes as I was being dragged out of the house. "I'm coming for you Ally no matter what!" I heard Austin yell before I was brutally pulled out of the house. 

Author's Note- What has gotten into Ally's dad lately! Well looks like we got some action for this chapter ;) tell me what you think I love advice! Keep up the amazing reviews!:)

-Taylor:)


	32. Chapter 32

Will Love Ever Find Us?

Ally's POV

"Let me go!" I screamed as he pulled me into our house and slammed the door shut. He pushed me onto the couch as he stood in front of me, his face bleeding with anger. "Why are you doing this!?" I screamed as I threw a pillow at him. "I do not want you to go nowhere near him understood!" he yelled. "I love him!" I screamed at him with anger, how could he keep me away from him like this. "No you don't love him he's nothing but trouble I don't want you with that boy!" he yelled as his face turned a bright red. "You're a horrible father!" I screamed and that was enough to make him really angry. He grabbed my arm and pulled me up the stairs throwing me into my room. "You are to remain here until morning from this point on you are forbidden to go over to that boys house and I mean it." He said slamming the door shut with a loud thud causing my shelf of books to fall on the floor. I fell on my bed as tears started to fall from my eyes. I couldn't live without Austin he couldn't keep me away from him forever. This was torture, what made him so cold all of a sudden? I buried my face in my pillow as I began to sob…Austin completed me and without him I was a lost soul.

Austin's POV

I stood in that same spot where I saw Ally being taken away from me. I didn't dare try to move…I didn't even want to breathe anymore without my Ally. "Honey it's going to be ok." My mom said trying to comfort me. "No it's not! I love her mom and he's taking her away from me!" I yelled as I felt my heart break into a million pieces. This couldn't be happening, this shouldn't be happening I have to save her. "I have to get her mom I just have to." I said walking into my room. "No Austin I want you nowhere near that house understood?" my mom said sternly. "But I love her mom!" I yelled. "I know Austin but I don't want you getting hurt." She said putting a hand on my shoulder. I pushed it off, "It's worth saving Ally." I said as I felt the tears start to fall from my eyes. "Look at me, you are not going over there and that's it Austin. I mean it." My mom said as I buried my head in her shoulder. I felt like my heart got ripped right out of my chest and it was the worst feeling anyone could ever have. "It's getting late I should go finish up dinner and then you are going to bed 10 tonight you still are in bad condition." My mom said kissing my cheek and walking out of the room closing the door. I sighed and laid down on my bed, why was he taking her away from me? I don't think I did anything to deserve that… I have to do something I just have to I can't leave her alone in that house knowing she can't be anywhere near me. We need to run away until they realize keeping us apart will never happen. You do crazy things when you're in love. I decided I needed to go to bed, but I couldn't sleep…my bed was just felt bigger without Ally in it.

"Honey wake up!" my mom said as I groaned through my pillow. "Just 5 more minutes mom!" I mumbled through my pillow. "You're 10 minutes late to school if you didn't know." She said and I sprang up out of my bed. I quickly went to the bathroom cutting on the shower and stepping in. 5 minutes later I dried off and pulled on some jeans along with a red collared shirt and blue high tops. I grabbed my back pack and ran downstairs. "Hungry?" my mom asked. I nodded no and ran out the door. I loved my mom but I just couldn't eat not at a time like this. I ran down the path to my school and ran up the stairs opening the front entrance and walked to my locker opening it as I stuffed my books in my locker. I was a bit happy that I got to see Ally in half of my classes today. I hurriedly closed my locker and ran up the stairs to first period. I knocked on the door knowing that Mr. Ferguson doesn't like it when you barge into his class. The door swung open and there stood Mr. Ferguson. "Moon, you're late." He said tapping his foot. "I know I accidentally slept in late." I said not making eye contact. "I don't want your excuse just go take a seat." He said. I nodded and made my way to the back which was the seat right in front of Ally. My eyes went wide with happiness as she looked up at me with complete joy. I walked to my seat getting the usual glances from the girls as they drooled over me. "OK class projects are due the day after tomorrow" the teacher yelled. "For now you may talk about how you're going to present the project." He said taking a seat in his chair. I quickly turned to Ally as she looked into my eyes. I took her hand in mine and looked at her. "Are you ok did he hurt you?" I asked rapidly. "I'm fine Austin." She said rubbing her thumb over my hand. "Where's Elliot?" I asked looking around the room but finding no sight of him. "Hopefully he's sick." She said sweetly. I just laughed and took the empty chair next to her. "Ally I've been thinking maybe we need to…run away from all of this. From all these people who don't want us together." I said still holding her hand. "Austin I can't just run away my father would go ballistic." She said and I could see she was hesitating. "I know it's just Ally can't you see I love you?" I asked. I don't see why she was being so hesitant about this doesn't she want to be with me? "Of course I love you, but I also love my father and you love your mother…she would be sad if you left her for me." She said sadly. "I know Ally I'm sorry I just…I was being selfish and I'll never bring it up again ok?" I said holding out a hand for her to shake. She shook it and we let out a laugh, "I couldn't sleep without you Ally." I said in a serious tone.

Ally's POV

"I couldn't sleep without you either." I said looking into his eyes. He looked broken as if he's given up hope on us being able to be near each other. "I love you Ally." He said as he leaned in towards me. Then that's when I realized we were still in school. I pushed him back lightly, "You don't want to kiss me?" he asked. "Of course I do but we're in school." I said smiling. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my cheek. He's such an amazing person it was almost too hard not to laugh around him. "OK but I still want that kiss." He said winking at me and climbing back over to his seat as the teacher clapped his hands. "Ok class I'll see you on Wednesday." Mr. Ferguson said as the bell for the end of first period rang. I collected my things and walked out of the classroom with Austin right behind me. He followed me to my locker as I opened it and stuffed it with my math textbooks. "What are you doing tonight?" he asked leaning on the lockers. "Nothing really my dad said I was grounded from going anywhere." I said sadly slamming my locker shut. "Well we should have a dinner date." He said smiling as we held hands down the hall. "I don't know Austin my dad's going only going to be out for 2 hours and plus he's putting a lock on everything in the house so and an alarm." I said, my dad is crazy it's like he wants me to die of loneliness. "Looks like he didn't lock everything…" Austin said smirking. Uh oh. "What are you deviously thinking about now." I said putting a hand on my hip as we stopped in front of the cafeteria doors. "You'll see." He said as he opened the doors to the cafeteria and we walked to the lunch line. Suddenly I felt like I was being watched by tons of people or in other words the whole cafeteria. "Austin people are looking…" I said trying to keep my eyes on the disgusting cafeteria food. "Let em' watch." He said paying for his lunch. I quickly paid for my lunch and followed Austin as he sat at an empty lunch table. "Don't you want to hang out with your friends?" I asked as his popular crew was staring at us, which made me oddly uncomfortable. "Don't worry Dez is coming I see him in the other line." He said taking a bite of his sandwich. Suddenly Austin's so called friends came over to our table and gave us glares. "Hey Austy." Cassidy said and Austin groaned turning around to face her. "What Cassidy." He said with obvious annoyance. "What are you doing hanging with this freak." She said giving me death glare…does everybody hate me?

"I can sit with whoever I want to sit with Cassidy." Austin said as Dez came over and sat down right across from Austin. "But she is not a popular she's nothing like you, you're hot and she's just not." She said fake gagging. That little… "That's it." Austin said getting up from his seat. He jumped onto the table moving over his tray. "Hey everybody listen up!" he yelled and all eyes were on him. "Look it doesn't matter who the heck I sit with or if you're popular or not it won't mean a thing when we get to college so I don't get why you guys are doing it to everyone!" he yelled mostly at his old group of friends. "Austin you really need to sit down." I said pulling on his pant leg. "If anything you guys are complete idiots and fools for picking Ally Dawson if anything she is the most beautiful person I've ever laid eyes on!" Austin said and smiled down at me. Cassidy gasped at this looking like she was almost about to faint. "And guess what everybody this girl right here," he said looking down at me. "is the one I'm in love with and have been in love with for a very long time." He yelled out as everyone gasped, I even heard some of the girls crying. "So start crying to popular squad about that Cassidy and get a life." Austin said as he got down from the table. Everyone was still in shock from the scene that just occurred. "I hate you Austin!" Cassidy said as she ran out of the cafeteria. "Glad that's over." Austin said eating his sandwich again. "You really meant all of that?" I said smiling. "Of course I did Ally." He said with a genuine smile. He kissed my cheek and another group of girls started to cry. "Aw poor girls…I think they liked you." I said sadly. He sighed and got up, "Well I guess I should go cheer them up be right back." He said sweetly as he walked over to the group of girls.

Austin's POV

Here goes nothing. "Hey girls." I said sitting next to the group of crying sophomore girls. "Aye cheer up don't be sad it's not like I wouldn't date a sophomore it's just Ally caught my eye." I said trying to comfort all of them. This was totally not my thing. "I-I thought you liked me!" a girl with red hair said. "N-no he liked me more!" a girl with brown hair argued back. "Ok calm down look I know what I can do to make you guys feel better." I knew this was going to be the biggest mistake of my entire life. "And what's that?" the redhead asked. "Give me your cell phone." I said smiling. All the girls squealed in excitement as I got a small headache. She gave me her cell phone and I entered my number in the girl's phone along with the rest of the girls at the table. "Ok happy now?" I asked handing back the last phone. "Yeah!" they said with even more excitement. I sighed and got up but a girl grabbed my arm. "Can you be my voicemail?" she asked and I cocked my eyebrow. Her voicemail…oh no. She handed me her cell phone as I pushed record for voicemail. "Hey this is Austin Moon leave a message bam!" I said handing her back her phone. "Look girls I've got to go bye!" I said running off in the other direction. I got back and saw Ally and Dez laughing, "Ok guys it wasn't that funny." I said sitting back down at the table. "It kind of was." Ally said laughing with Dez. I joined in finding it to be a little bit funny. Finally the bell rang for the end of lunch. Dez and I did our little handshake and went our separate ways as I caught up with Ally. I followed her back to her locker as pinned right against the lockers. "Austin not here." She said trying to get past me. "I know I just want to talk." I said smiling. "What about?" she said as she closed locker. "I don't know Austin I never bothered to ask considering I was locked up in my room like Rapunzel." She said laughing. "Well you need to ask him." I said letting her go as we walked towards the science hall. "I don't know Austin I'm not in the mood to talk to my father ever again." She said sadly. It hurt to see her torn like this, she didn't deserve it. "Then I will." I said as we stopped in front of science class. "No you're not going as in an inch near my house." Ally said putting a hand on my chest. "Too bad I'm not letting him keep you away from me Ally." I said getting a bit mad. "I know Austin I hate it as much as you do but I don't know if we should do anything about it right now." She said as we entered the classroom. "Promise me you won't do anything?" she begged. "Promise…" I said…but I think we all knew I was going to do something.

Author's Note- Hey guys i hope you're enjoying this story so far I think we only have like 4 maybe 5 more chapters left of this story:( sorry to disappoint but it's for the better anyways remember to review always review if you want to don't ever be shy to tell me what you think!:)

-Taylor:)


	33. Chapter 33

Will Love Ever Find Us?

Austin's POV

The final bell rang for the end of the day and I gathered my things looking at Ally. I was so lucky to have someone like her... I smiled up at her as she smiled back her cheeks turning into a rosy color. I loved it when she blushed I loved it even more when I find out I'm the cause of it. I slung my back pack over my shoulder and hooked my arm to Ally's. I know I was being a bit clingy but I don't think she minded she knew I was protective over her. "Ally we need to have our date tonight please?" I begged sweetly as I walked her to her locker. She opened it and quickly put her things in her leather bag slamming it shut. "Well my dad is going to be out of town…" she said smiling and I knew she was going to give in any minute now. "But I can't go out of the house and I promised him that." she said as I opened the front entrance for her. "Who said we were going out of the house?" I said as I kissed her cheek and walked in the other direction leaving her speechless. Man I am on fire today! I ran my fingers through my hair and ran down the sidewalk to my house I started to daydream about our date tonight I'm going to sing her a song and a song from my heart. I write songs better when I have the motivation. I walked up the stairs to my house and unlocked the door to the sound of my mom humming. "Hey mom I'm home!" I said dreamily. I was still excited about tonight…tonight is the night that I'm going to show Ally how much I truly love her and that I couldn't live without her. "Hey sweetie how was school?" she asked stirring some spaghetti sauce. "It was fine how was your day?" I asked.

"It was fine, honey I think we need to talk like right now." She said taking a seat at the table.

"This probably wasn't going to go good at all." I sat down right next to her in the empty seat. She gave me one of her famous looks and it looked pretty depressing if you ask me. "Ok so what's the problem?" I asked as we sat in a couple minutes of pure silence...well this isn't awkward.

"You know I love you Austin and I would do anything to make you happy right?" she said her face turning red. Now i knew something was up with her and it wasn't good. She took a deep breath of air and sighed, "We're moving Austin..." she said and my heart shattered into a million pieces. She's messing with me she is so messing with me. This can't be legit. "You're joking mom." I said and she just shook her head no. I got up from my seat looking into her eyes she looked just as broken as I was. How was I supposed to tell Ally of this how was i even going to face her in general! "We can't move mom I have life going for me here! I love this house and I love Ally you can't expect me to drop all this and leave!" I yelled at her. How could she do this to me knowing I was in love with Ally and my friend Dez...aw man not Dez I can't leave him like this! "Austin I'm sorry but I got a job offer to work in a fashion department. It pays really well and you can make new friends and meet new people." she said with enthusiasm and it made that much sicker. "How could you even say that much less think that way mom! I love Ally and you know that I can't spend my life without her!"

"I know Austin and I'm so sorry but I can't just throw this offer in the trash this happens only once in a lifetime!" she said trying to reason with me.

"Well get a new job here...in Miami where I am close to Ally!" I yelled with anger. I've never been so angry in my entire life she expects me to leave Ally just like that?! Does she not even know me? "Austin don't you yell at me we are moving in 3 days and that is final!" she yelled and I slammed my fist on the table. "I hate you." I said and ran out of the kitchen running up the stairs and going into my room. My phone rang and it was Ally, I wasn't in the right mood to talk to her so I let it go to voice mail. I wish my mom understood how I felt about Ally, and then there's Dez he's practically my only true friend I've ever had since day one of high school... I could feel the tears sting my eyes and I brutally wiped them away. I needed to go see Ally I needed to tell her how much I loved her before I left I just had to. I got up and grabbed my phone slipping on some red converses and a black vest to go over my red shirt. Better to do it now than later. I quietly walked down the stairs and opened the door ignoring my mom's call for me... I couldn't face her not like this. I walked down the cold concrete stairs as the rain began to pour. I quickly passed the three houses to Ally's house and stopped in front of her house. I can't do this I honestly think I can't do this, what if she hates me? Then I'd die. I inhaled deeply before walking up the stairs with confidence I ran my fingers through my hair as I rang the doorbell twice.

Ally's POV

I was reading a book when the doorbell rang it was probably Austin. I secretly smiled to myself and got up running down the stairs and going over to the front door. I looked up to see him drenched in rain and I quickly pulled him inside the house. "Austin I thought you were coming over later tonight." I said as I led him into the kitchen. I went over to the fridge and grabbed a coke and tossed it over to him. He took and quickly snapped it open taking a long sip. "Someone's thirsty." I said in a teasing voice. He just nodded and smiled looking around the kitchen. Something about him seemed out of it. It was like this wasn't even Austin standing right here in front of me.

"You ok?" I asked as he quickly snapped his head at me.

"Yeah I'm fine just thinking that's all." he said sadly. But then put a smile. "You OK?" He asked. I just nodded and took his arm leading him upstairs to my room. Yup he was so out of it he didn't even notice I was taking him upstairs. "Austin you are so not ok." I said putting a hand on my hip. Did he have to be so distant from me all of a sudden? "Ally for the last time I'm fine."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am."

"No you're not."

"Oh my god Ally I'm freaking fine!" He snapped in anger and I dropped his hand as I was a bit scared for a minute. He's never yelled at me like that before and I was in just a little shock. "I-I'm sorry for caring then..." I said as I walked back downstairs. he reached out for my shoulder but I quickly jumped down off the steps and walked into the kitchen. What was his problem? An hour ago at school he seemed so happy and full of joy and now he's acting like someone stole all his pancake mix for breakfast. If he wasn't going to tell me I would understand but there was no need to get all pissed off with me I already get enough of that from my dad and his problem with the economy. Why was he being so difficult with me all I was doing was trying to be nice and he just yelled at me. Suddenly he came in clearing his throat. "Hey Als..." he said looking down at the floor. I really didn't want to talk to him I was still upset about the incident but why not? I went over and hugged him tightly. He tensed up for a minute but soon gave into the hug. He was hugging me so tightly I couldn't breathe for a minute but I didn't mind all that mattered was being in Austin's arms. All of a sudden I heard soft cries from Austin I pulled back and looked into his puffy red eyes. "Austin what's wrong?" I asked leading him to a chair at the table. He took a seat as I handed him some coke. "It's nothing it's just I love you so much Ally...so much." he said looking deeply into my eyes. I couldn't help it, I gave him another tight hug as he wrapped his arms around my waist. He was the best even through our ups and downs and he's all mine. "Kiss me." he said and I kissed him softly. He slowly got up from the chair not breaking the kiss as his hands held a grip tightly around my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck loving the feeling of his warm lips moving against mine. This was perfect he was perfect. He moved closer to causing me to back up against the wall. His nails digging into my waist as he pinned me against the wall, his hands roamed around all over my back sending chills up and down my spine. "I...love...you..." Austin said breathlessly as he kissed my neck. "I love you too." I managed to get out before he stopped kissing me. He leaned his forehead against mine looking me deeply in the eyes. I studied his face and his eyes, deep down inside I could see hurt and pain inside of them but I decided not to meddle in his personal business knowing what happened last time I tried that. "I would never hurt you Ally ever." he said passionately and I could tell he was telling the truth. "Austin?" I asked sweetly. "Yes?" he asked as he still looked into my eyes.

"Promise you'll never leave me heart broken." I said and his eyes went wide...that was never a good sign.

"Ally I..."

"Please Austin promise me this one thing." I begged him I would be heart broken if he ever left me.

"I promise." He said kissing my cheek as my heart fluttered.

* * *

Author's Note- Hey guys! I hope you liked this chapter I know it's a bit depressing but ya know... I want you to tell me how this story will end since you know what's happening so leave a review of what you predict will happen! Anyways guys i"m doing a contest for ALL my stories all you have to do is leave a review telling me which one out of all my 4 stories I have written that YOU like the most and you can only pick one and the story with the most votes means that I will be writing that story and only that story for a whole week. I'll even make this story longer if you guys vote for it I can make it continue for a week if you guys vote for this story. So review review REVIEW!:) Remember voting ends at the end of the week so I can start next week:) and remember your favorite story will be written for a whole entire week no other story will be updated until the end of that week!:) SO remember to vote and keep up the amazing reviews don't be shy and just a heads up for people who haven't read all my stories read them so you can vote for your most favorite!:) Keep up the amazing reviews If you have any questions about the story or the contest just pm (private message) me!:)

-Taylor:)


	34. Chapter 34

Will Love Ever Find Us?

Austin's POV

I looked her in the eyes and I knew I made a mistake telling her that promise. I was just leading her on to a bigger and harder break up, I loved Ally with a fiery passion and I just blew it. I can just see her face when I tell her I'm moving... it will be broken. Suddenly I felt her lips brush against mine and it distracted me from my main thoughts. I cupped my hands around her face deepening the kiss as if my life depended on it. She wrapped her arms around my neck as I lifted her up on the counter. I realized that I need to breathe and I broke the kiss looking into her dark brown eyes god am I going to miss those beautiful things. "Austin are you ok you're kind of...crying." She said with a small smile. "Oh I am?" I said as a tear definitely feel from my eyes. I wiped it away quickly and forced a smile on my lips. "You ok?" she asked once again.

"Ally I'm fine." I said as sweetly as I could. I looked into her deep dark brown eyes and I couldn't help but feel like falling to my knees and bust out crying. But I had to hold it in I had to keep in my emotions I had to be strong for Ally if I was going to be leaving her.

"I love you." She said and my heart shattered. I looked at her, her eyes so full of hope and love...and I was going to be the one to break her spirit.

I sighed, "Ally there's something we need to talk about."

"Ok what's up?" she asked as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Ally it's just I'm-" Suddenly I was cut off by the sound of a phone ringing... She looked at me and gave me an apologetic smile. "Hey dad..." she said as she walked into the living room. I groaned as I ran my fingers through my hair. I needed to leave I just can't stay here anymore I can't take it... I grabbed my phone and walked to the front door. I opened it slowly making sure to not make any noise. I slipped out the door and closed it taking a deep breath of air and walking down the stairs. I felt bad for leaving Ally like that but if I didn't get out of there soon I was going to die. I felt a couple drops of rain hit my hand and I ran down the sidewalk. I walked up to my door as I kept jiggling the doorknob. The door swung open and there was my mom standing there with some of her makeup smeared on her cheek from tears. I suddenly walked in and hugged her tightly as I let the tears finally fall from my eyes. "Honey I'm so sorry I didn't mean to upset you..."

"It's fine mom I understand now." I said as I smoothed her hair back. She looked up at me and gave me a small kiss on the cheek. "I love you sweetie." she said and I smiled. "I love you too mom."

I followed her into the kitchen as she put a plate in front of me as I sat down at the kitchen table. "So...I went over to Ally's house." I said and my mom's eyes went wide. "Austin! I told you that you weren't allowed there!" she said as she laid two slices of homemade pizza on my plate. "Mom just chill out...it's just the problem is I couldn't tell her that I was moving it was so hard..." I said as I was on the brink of tears. I wanted to just runaway with Ally and never look back just move forward...but I couldn't leave my mom if I wanted to. "Well honey you need to tell her. It's better now than later."

"But mom I can't she'll be heartbroken..."

"Life is about dealing with the hardships of a relationship too honey you need to just tell her the truth whether you like it or not." She said as I took a bite of my pizza. "I know mom..." I sighed.

After I cleaned up and did the dishes with my mom I ran up the stairs and into my room. I looked around it absorbing the fact that I only had 2 days left to sleep in this room...the room where I learned how to play music...or the place where I first realized I loved Ally the place where I kissed Ally myself. I took in a deep breath of air and jumped onto my bed as I looked up at the ceiling. So this is how my life is going to turn out... I felt like crying but I couldn't. Maybe this was happening for a reason...a good reason.

Ally's POV

It's been 2 hours since I realized Austin left the house without me knowing it. I knew he felt uncomfortable and out of place but I didn't expect him to leave right after I walk into another room. I sat on my bed looking up at the ceiling. I started to wonder why Austin was acting so strange around me or why he was kissing me more than usual. I sighed as I turned on my side. I closed my eyes hopefully to get at least some sleep and get my mind off Austin until tomorrow morning. I wrapped the covers over my shoulder to warm myself up as I closed my eyes..

I woke up the next morning as my eyes fluttered to adjust to the bright light of the sun. I yawned and got out of bed as I groggily walked to the bathroom and started my shower. I walked back inside my room grabbing a sweatshirt and a pair of jeans I wasn't really in the mood to go all out today anyways. I walked back into the bathroom and stepped inside the shower letting the heat of the water wash away some of my stress and yes I was still upset about how Austin left me yesterday... I stepped out and dried off ringing my hair until all the water was out of it. I started to pull of my skinny jeans and my blue sweatshirt along with some black converses. I quickly curled my hair and added some little hooped earrings for the finishing touch. I grabbed my bag and ran down the stairs looking one last time in the mirror before running out of the house and locking the door. I breathed in the fresh air and walked down the steps to the sidewalk.

As I saw the school coming into view I saw Austin walking through the entrance. I ran through the parking lot and up the stairs opening the front entrance. I saw Austin turn a corner and I ran towards him putting a hand on his shoulder. He turned back around and looked at me. "Hey Ally I was just about to come talk to you." He said as he opened his locker and threw in a couple textbooks.

"Ok what about?"

"It's about us..." he said closing his locker. I looked at him in disbelief is he...was he...?

"Ok what about us?" I said as my voice choked a bit. "Ally you know I love you right?" he said putting a hand on my shoulder. This was definitely not going to turn out good in anyway.

"Of course I know that." I said looking him deeply in the eyes but I could find no hint of emotion shown on his features.

"We just need to...break up..." he said choking on his words. My heart shattered. He was breaking up with me? Here? Now? All of a sudden when I thought things were going so well... "I'm sorry Ally..." he said as the bell rang for the beginning of school. He gave me an apologetic smile before walking away down the hallway leaving me completely speechless. I wanted to cry I truly wanted to cry right then and there. I blinked my eyes to get away the water forming in my eyes.

I took a deep breath to calm my nerves and walked down the hallway to my locker. I opened it and threw my textbooks in there slamming my locker shut. "Hey Ally!" I looked over to see Dez there with a happy expression...at least he was happy. "Hey Dez..." I said as I slammed my locker shut. He gave me a weird look, "Everything alright Ally?"

"Does it look like everything's alright?!" I snapped and he stepped back. I grabbed his wrist and led him into the farthest corner of the building away from the crowds of people. "Ok so what's got your nickers in a twist today." he said smiling. I gave him a sad look and he stopped laughing for a minute. "Austin broke up with me..."

"You're joking." Dez said in disbelief.

"No I'm not joking he just said he wanted to talk and he broke up with me...I don't even know what I did wrong." I let some tears slip and fall down my cheek. I brutally wiped them away I didn't want to be seen like this. "Oh Ally I'm sure Austin has a reason he always has a reason..." he said sweetly. I smiled softly as we both walked out of the corner and back into the crowd of people rushing to get to their classes.

The rest of the day went pretty smooth I guess. I kept my distance from Austin and he obviously kept his distance away from me. I still loved him of course but I wasn't exactly in the mood to actually talk to him again. I was now walking down the sidewalk when I saw a U-haul van in Austin's driveway. I looked at it suspiciously...why would they have a U-haul truck? Someone's probably moving in with them. "I got the boxes mom I'm just putting them in the truck!" I looked over to see Austin carrying a box to the U-haul truck. He looked up and looked me straight in the eyes before he dropped the box. He looked at me with an awestruck expression written all of his face.

"A-Ally?" He stuttered.

"Hi..." I said awkwardly as he picked the box up and lifted it up into the U-haul.

"So what's all this?" I asked and he bit his lip. "Look Ally there's something I need to talk to you about."

I nodded as he sighed, "I'm moving..." he said and my mouth dropped open... "You're moving!?" I yelled as I was on the verge of tears. Why would he break up with me and never tell me why!? "Ally calm down I'm so sorry I wanted to tell you but I couldn't!"

"So you dumped me and thought that moving away would solve it all afterwards!?" I yelled as I paced back and forth on the sidewalk.

"Chill out Ally please?"

"Don't you dare tell me to chill out! I thought you loved me Austin and I thought I loved you too but instead you go and decide to move and on top of that you broke up with me so you could get away with a lie thinking I would never find out!" I screamed at him as he winced a little. I let the tears slip from my eyes as he stared at me in pure shock. "Ally you don't understand of course I love you I always have!" he said as I could tell he was breaking down. "No you don't! You lied to me Austin you promised you would never leave me!"

"Ally I couldn't exactly say no to you!"

"And why not Austin so you wouldn't hurt my petty little feelings you obviously don't care about!?" I yelled. Suddenly he grabbed my hand and kissed me right on the lips. I could feel my knee's go weak at the minute as his strong arms wrapped around my small waist. I tried to push him away but he stood his ground deepening the kiss as he pulled me even closer to his body. I could feel the sparks in the kiss and the usual electricity I got from his touch. It made my mind go blank every time...but not this time. My mind was full of regret and I hated it. I pushed him away as he gave me another confused look. "You broke my heart Austin..." I said breathlessly. "Ally I'm sorry pleas-"

"I don't want your apologies... I never want to see you again and I mean it." I said walking away. I quickly ran down the sidewalk not even looking back because if I did I knew I would run right back to where I came from. I ran up the steps and unlocked the door. I quickly stepped inside and slammed the door shut.

Austin's POV

I stood there in shock as Ally left me. I felt the hot tears running down my cheek as I knew I have lost Ally... I'll never see her again I'll never be able to hold her in my arms or see the smile on her face ever again... I fell to my knee's as I brought my knees up to my chest and cried. I have never cried this much in my entire life over a girl...but Ally wasn't any girl. I screamed letting out my frustration as I began to sob. I couldn't help it...I felt like my heart was going to burst any second now.

"Hey hone- Austin what's wrong?" I heard my mom say she ran over to me and sat down. She brought my head to her shoulder as I leaned on it. I felt so weak at the moment..so helpless.

"Honey what's wrong?" My mom asked again.

"Ally saw...the boxes mom she saw them and I broke up with her this morning at school! I'm such an idiot I should have told her the truth she would've understood!" I mumbled into my mom's shoulder. She softly patted my back smoothing my hair. "I loved her mom and now she'll never love me back." I said as I began to sob even more. She lifted me up of the ground as she got on her feet. "Austin we have to leave today..." she said sadly. Oh yeah right I forgot I had to leave today because her boss wanted her to get to work by Wednesday.

My mom gathered the last couple boxes and sat them in the van as she slammed it shut. "Ready to go?" she asked. I nodded as I looked one last time at the house and then one last time at Ally's. I could feel my heart breaking little by little... I closed my eyes as a little tear fell out. I opened them again and walked to the car as I got in. My mom started the car and backed out of the driveway...she looked at me and I could tell my eyes were puffy and red. "Oh honey love will always find you don't cry." she said as we drove out of the neighborhood. I nodded as I looked at the road not even looking back...I know that I loved Ally with a passion and she loved me but we were being torn apart and it was too late now... but the thing I didn't know was if love would ever find us again.

* * *

Author's Note- THE END...or is it? That is totally up to you guys! I will need 100 reviews for a sequel to "will love ever find us." I only have like what 61? 62? Anyways I will need only 100 that's it for a sequel!:) SO really it's up to you if you want a sequel I mean who wants a tragic ending to stay like the end of this story? (I don't!) Anyways only 100 reviews that's it and you guys are the only ones that choose if you want a sequel just review regular and guess what I am now doing questions so I'll answer them!:) Ok so remember go for 100 reviews!:) Keep up the amazing reviews and thanks so much for loving the story!:)

-Taylor:)


	35. Chapter 35

Author's Note- Hey guys so guess what I have been getting tons of reviews for the story and I really love this story too it was and will always be my first fanfic ever and I'm so happy tons of people loved it that makes me so freaking excited! Ok so I think I have only like 78 reviews but who cares I can't wait anymore to start the sequel!:) It's going to be called "Did Love Ever Find Us?" and the preview will be coming out today as soon as possible! So review as much as possible I at least want it to get in the 80's sooo yeah I think that's pretty much it:) Ok so tell me what you think guys!:) Love you:)

-Taylor:)


End file.
